Eterno Writters Cut
by MC Vazquez
Summary: Mike y Jason son dos jovenes universitarios de West Hill donde nunca parece suceder nada interesante, sin embargo Mike no sabe que su mejor amigo en realidad es un vampiro. ¿Hasta donde serias capaz de llegar por amistad?
1. PROLOGO

**DESPUES DE DARME CUENTA LA BUENA ACEPTACION QUE TUVO ESTA HISTORIA (A PESAR DE SOLO HABER PUBLICADO LOS DIEZ PRIMEROS CAPITULOS) HE DECIDIDO PUBLICARLA EN ESTE ESPACIO EN SU TOTALIDAD PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN LEERLA. MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA ESTA HISTORIA SUCEDIERON MUCHAS COSAS UE ME HICIERON CAMBIAR EL RUMBO ORIGINAL DE LA MISMA POR LO QUE, AQUELLO QUE LEYERON LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS EN ESTE ESPACIO LES RECOMIENDO VOLVER A HACERLO YA QUE ALGUNOS DETALLES HAN CAMBIADO, SIN EMBARGO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EN FONDO NO HA CAMBIADO DRASTICAMENTE, UNICAMENTE DECIDI HACER ALGUNOS PEQUEÑOS AJUSTES QUE PERMITIERON QUE LA HISTORIA FLUYERA DE UNA MANERA MAS NATURAL, SIN FORZARLA.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VISITARON ESTE ESPACIO DE FANFICTION Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON FELICITANDOME PERO EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON REGAÑANDOME POR SOLO PONER LOS DIEZ PRIMEROS CAPITULOS Y DEJARLOS CON GANAS DE MAS, PARA ELLOS Y PARA TODOS AQUI LO TIENEN, ETERNO, COMPLETAMENTE TERMINADO.**

**CABE ACLARAR QUE DE ESTA HISTORIA EXISTEN DOS VERSIONES, LA QUE ESTA PUBLICADA EN ESTE ESPACIO DE FANFICTION ES LA VERSION ORIGINAL DE ETERNO, LA CUAL ES DIFERENTE A LA VERSION "FINAL CUT" QUE ESTA DISPONIBLE EN DESCARGA DIRECTA EN LOS MUNDOS INVENTADOS DE URICK CROCKFORD EN VERSION PDF. AMBAS HISTORIAS SON MUY SIMILARES EN LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS, LA UNICA DIFERENCIA RECIDE EN EL DESENLACE, ESTO CON EL FIN DE QUE AL MOMENTO DEL LANZAMIENTO ESTE FUERA UNA VERDADERA SORPRESA YA QUE A CIENCIA CIERTA NO SE SABIA CUAL SERIA EL VERDADERO FINAL.**

**COMO YA LES HABIA COMENTADO A DIFERENCIA DE MIS TRABAJOS ANTERIORES (HDM, EL MEDALLON MAGICO, MI MUNDO INVENTADO) ETERNO NO SERA UNA TRILOGIA, SE HA MANEJADO EN ALGUNOS ESPACIO EL PROYECTO DE UNA PRECUELA EN LA CUAL SE ABORDA LA VIDA DE JASON PARKER DURANTE SUS PRIMEROS AÑOS COMO VAMPIRO, HASTA LA FECHA NO TENGO PLANES DE REALIZAR DICHO TRABAJO, TAMBIEN SE HA ESPECULADO SOBRE LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNA SEGUNDA E INCLUSO UNA TERCERA PARTE PERO ESO EN DIFINITIVA ES SOLO UN FALSO RUMOR.**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO RECIBAN UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTAS LINEAS Y ESTEN A PUNTO DE COMENZAR A LEER LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU INTERES.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

PROLOGO

Después de toda una vida en New York pensar en irme a vivir A una pequeña población de menos de cinco mil habitantes llamada West Hill, un barrio en el extremo oriental de la ciudad de Toronto, me pareció una verdadera locura. Unos meses antes cuando mi madre me planteo la posibilidad de mudarnos jamás imagine que en realidad lo estuviera considerándolo como una opción, pero finalmente un par de meses después me encontré recorriendo la carretera principal de Toronto a Kingston en dirección a mi nueva vida.

Acababa de terminar el segundo año de preparatoria y por fortuna (al menos eso decía mama) había logrado mi cambio al Sir Oliver Mowat colegiales Instituto en el otro lado de Highland Creek, yo discrepaba mucho de aquel pensamiento y pronto me di cuenta de que ser el nuevo en un lugar como West Hill podía resultar bastante frustrante. En un principio, como era de esperarse, pasaron unos cuantos días antes de aclimatarme al lugar, los días nublados no ayudaron mucho a mi animo pues a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima en New York, era inevitable añorar un poco de sol después de permanecer las 24 horas del DIA con los dedos de los pies congelados. Parecía que el sol jamás se asomaba ni por mera equivocación en aquel sitio.

La mayoría de los estudiantes llevaban toda su vida viviendo en West Hill y no me extrañó saber que muchos se conocían desde el jardín de infantes, los pocos que provenían de fuera no eran mucho mas diferentes que el resto y supuse que eso se debía a que en cierta forma habían terminado por adoptar las mismas costumbres durante el tiempo que llevaban viendo en aquel lugar y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió la darme cuenta de que yo estaba destinado a sufrir el mismo fin. Por un par de meses resulte ser la novedad, a la gran mayoría de mis nuevos compañeros parecía entusiasmarles en extremo saber mi lugar de procedencia, pero finalmente la novedad deja de serlo, y en mi caso no fue la excepción y finalmente termine por convertirme un uno más.

La vida en West Hill era tranquila en comparación a el ajetreo de la gran manzana, a veces demasiado, por lo que finalmente termine sucumbiendo a la rutina, las mañanas las pasaba en el trabajo, había decidido buscarme un empleo de medio tiempo para poder comprarme un auto antes de entrar a la Universidad, pronto me di cuenta de que West Hill no daba demasiadas opciones a los jóvenes sin experiencia que necesitaban hacer un poco de plata, mis opciones se redujeron considerablemente hasta que al final termine trabajando en el Morningside Mall acomodando cajas en el almacén, al menos la paga era buena. Las tardes las ocupaba en ir al colegio o haciendo un poco de vida social (o al menos lo intentaba), en West Hill aquello se limitaba a ir al cine o pasar el rato en casa de alguno de los amigos, por fortuna para entonces había logrado hacer un par de amistades lo cual me permitió no morir de aburrimiento o al menos mantenerme ocupado en algo. Jack fue el primer chico que conocí en mi primer DIA de clases y gracias a el me hice amigo de Ted y Hanna, en poco tiempo los cuatro nos hicimos inseparables.

Mi madre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina, axial que los fines de semana se habían convertido en tiempo rigurosamente familiar el cual aprovechábamos para salir de vez en cuando, mama sentía una fascinación absurda por conocer los pequeños poblados aledaños a West Hill, mas de una vez terminamos perdidos sin saber siquiera donde nos encontrábamos o como regresar a casa, se supondría que alguien con tal hobby tendría un buen sentido de orientación, mama me había demostrado que ella era la excepción a la regla. Fue un alivio que a últimas fechas aquellos viajes se redujeran considerablemente a causa del trabajo, axial que en más de una ocasión termine solo en casa mirando una película con un enorme cuenco de palomitas.

Al paso de los meses termine por acostumbrarme a aquella vida, contra las expectativas de todos (incluyendo las mías) había logrado mantener un buen promedio, nada espectacular por supuesto, pero lo suficiente para graduarme y finalmente (aquello era lo que me había impulsado a no desertar) podría decidir lo que haría con mi vida.

Permanecer en West Hill no era una opción.

En cuanto lograra graduarme de preparatoria me echaría al hombro una mochila y me iría d donde me llevara la vida… ― al menos ese era el plan ― aunque mi madre me había advertido miles de veces que en lugar de aquella descabellada idea mejor debía preocuparme por elegir una carrera y aplicarme para entrar a la universidad. Llegado el momento me las arreglaría para escaparme, por lo menos durante un año, aunque no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

En realidad lo único que me detenía en aquel sitio era mi madre, conciente de que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, después de la muerte de mi padre cuando apenas un niño nos habíamos extremadamente unidos. Supuse que llegado el momento me seria en extremo difícil marcharme y cumplir con mi loco sueño.

Pero finalmente lo inevitable pasó y Jeff apareció en nuestras vidas, aunque en realidad aquello no me hizo muy feliz que digamos.

Jeff trabajaba en la misma empresa donde lo hacia mama y había comenzado a cortejarla prácticamente desde que la había conocido, en realidad jamás pensé que las cosas se dieran entre ellos, pero nuevamente me di cuenta de lo equivocado que podía llegar a estar, Jeff era uno de esos tipos que les encanta hacerse los graciosos, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario, lo único gracioso era su pinta, me recordaba a Saindfield, un personaje de una serie de televisión, bajito, rechoncho y comenzaba a quedarse calvo. No entendía como mi madre se había fijado en alguien como él, pero al final de cuentas eso no me incumbía y había decidido guardarme mis opiniones al respecto.

Aunque eso no significaba haber aceptado al tal Jeff como parte de mi familia.

En un principió me había agradado la idea de que mi madre tuviera alguien mas en quien ocupar su tiempo, sin embargo poco después me di cuenta que en realidad las cosas podrían empeorar, sobre todo después de que el novio de mama se había atrevido a reprenderme por haber llegado tarde la primera noche que ceno con nosotros en casa. Aquella noche le deje muy en claro que había sobrepasado los límites. Y desde entonces habíamos preferido mantener una relación lo mas lejana posible, sobre todo por que no quería ser el motivo por el cual mi madre rompiera con él, muy a mi pesar tenia que aceptar que aquella era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz después de la muerte de mi viejo hacia cinco años atrás.

Después de un par de meses comencé a darme cuenta que Jeff muy pronto se convertiría en miembro permanente de nuestra familia.

La vida en West Hill era tranquila, a veces demasiado, aquel era el tipo de sitio en donde nunca ocurría nada interesante, donde la gente jamás esperaba que sucediera nada extraordinario.

Entonces conocí a Jasón Parker y todo cambio de repente. No fue hasta que lo conocí que me di cuenta de lo lejos que puedes llegar solo por un amigo…


	2. Chapter 1: Jason Parker

1

JASON PARKER

Habían pasado seis meses desde que habíamos llegado a West Hill, a diferencia del semestre anterior ahora me encontraba mas animado, por fin había dejado de ser el chico nuevo venido de New York al que todos veían como un bicho raro, ahora tenia amigos con quien andar entre clase y clase, conocía a la mayoría de los profesores, con algunos llevaba buena relación, con otros prefería sacarles la vuelta cada vez que me lo topaba en el pasillo. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por saber si este año algún chico ocuparía el lugar que yo había dejado vacante. Aquella mañana había decidido no ir a trabajar al almacén, axial que llegue temprano y me dispuse a esperas a que llegaran mis amigos. Y entonces lo vi. por primera vez.

En un sitio como West Hill era fácil reconocer a un recién llegado, sobre todo porque todas las miradas se agazapaban sobre el en cuanto ponía un pie en cualquier sitio. Un chico más o menos de mi edad avanzaba con paso firme cruzando en dirección a uno de los edificios.

― ¿Estas segura? ― escuche susurrar a un par de chicas que pasaron junto a mí mirando al nuevo con descaro.

― ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ― Exclamo otra de las chicas, Keit Collins, una de mis compañeras conocida por ser la portavoz de los chismes y habladurías ― Ha llegado hace apenas un mes… aunque en realidad no he podido saber de donde viene ― agrego.

― ¿Has hablado con el? ― pregunto la otra chica que también iba en mi grupo de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

― Si… el DIA de ayer me encontré con él y trate de hacerle platica pero casi, casi me dejo con la palabra en la boca ― índico visiblemente molesta.

No pude evitar reír al imaginar la cara que había puesto Keit.

― Pues a mi me parece muy raro… ― puntualizo Keit.

Mire a mi nuevo compañero, consiente de que Keit ya se habría encargado de esparcir sabe cuantos rumores sobre el, supuse que nadie le había advertido lo peligroso que podía resultar una chica como ella, de otra forma se hubiera mostrado mas accesible al momento de que esta se acerco a el, aunque en realidad no podía culparlo, Keit Collins era el tipo de chica de la que preferías mantenerte lo mas alejado posible manteniendo cierta cordialidad o de lo contrario te veías expuesto a que esta inventara cualquier cosa sobre ti.

Decidí no preocuparme mas por la suerte que le esperaba a aquel chico y me encamine en dirección a mi salón, una vez ahí me di cuenta de que Hanna ya se encontraba ahí, después de saludarnos comenzamos a platicar animadamente sobre el verano, aunque en realidad no había demasiadas novedades dado que nos habíamos visto un par de días antes ya que ninguno de los dos habíamos salido a ningún lado. Por su parte los padre de Hanna se encargaban del negocio familiar, lo cual absorbía todo su tiempo por lo que el termino vacaciones era algo desconocido para ellos, en mi caso, a pesar de que mama había prometido que iríamos a New York ese verano para poder ver a todos mis amigos finalmente tuvo que cancelar de ultimo minuto alegando la cantidad de trabajo que tenia.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ― me cuestiono al darse cuenta de mi ánimo.

― Lo mismo de siempre…. Estoy aburrido ― puntualice.

― Pensé que irías este verano a New York con tu madre ― puntualizo.

― Cancelo de ultimo minuto… ― señale sin querer hablar mucho al respecto.

― Velo por el lado positivo… por lo menos este semestre no tendrás que padecer siendo el nuevo ―

― Es bastante raro ¿No lo crees? ― pregunto Hanna.

Me quede en silencio sin comprender.

― ¿Quién es raro? ― la cuestione sin saber de que estaba hablando.

Al volverme me di cuenta a que se refería, parecía ser que aquel chico que había visto un momento antes en el patio estaba en mi clase. Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarlo en cuento ingreso al aula y sin decir nada se instalo en uno de los asientos de la primera fila.

― Míralo ― indico Hanna haciendo una seña con su bolígrafo ― Parece muy callado… y extremadamente serio ― señalo.

― A mi me parece bastante normal… ― indique ― Tu estarías igual si todas las miradas se fueran sobre ti al momento en que pones un pie en cualquier sitio.

― Pues su actitud no lo va a ayudar a integrarse, me tope con el esta mañana y ni siquiera se ha vuelto a mirarme cuando lo salude ― dijo ― ¡Para mi que es un pesado! ― exclamo ― Aunque hay que aceptar que es bastante guapo ― índico.

― ¿Tu crees? ― alegue sin prestar demasiada atención a la plática.

― Por lo que he escuchado trae a media escuela babeando por él desde que llego ― indico la chica ― A la que no le ha venido bien ha sido a Keit, al parecer trato de filtrar con el pero en no dio ni el menor indicio de estar interesado ― prosiguió ― ¡Lo tiene bien merecido! ― señalo con alegría.

― Supongo… ― dije casi por inercia.

West Hill era un pueblo muy pequeño y cualquier cosa fuera de lo rutinario parecía causar un efecto emocionante en todos, Hanna se encargo de ponerme al tanto de los detalles de nuestro nuevo compañero, el chico y su familia habían llegado un par de semanas antes de que comenzara el nuevo semestre y se habían instalado en la vieja casa Parker, ese era el principal motivo por el que a todos les había llamado aun mas la atención aquel muchacho, todos en el pueblo creían que aquel sitio estaba embrujado, las historias decían que por las noches se escuchaban horribles lamentos que helaban la sangre, se hablaba de asesinatos cometidos en aquel sitio, almas en pena y sabe dios que otros disparates, sin embargo yo no creía ni media palabra de aquella superchería, mi madre y yo teníamos mas de un año viviendo en el mismo vecindario donde se encontraba la susodicha casa encantada y jamás habíamos escuchado nada, en mas de una ocasión yo mismo había tenido que pasar a altas horas de la noche después de alguna fiesta y jamás vi o escuche el mas mínimo rastro de fantasmas o algo por el estilo, mi madre decía que solo eran supercherías de pueblo y termine finalmente por aceptar que aquello era cierto.

Sin embargo para mis demás compañeros aquella un motivo más para hablar de él.

Y como si no fuera suficiente con vivir en una casa que todos creían embrujada, el chico nuevo parecía estar destinado a llamar la atención con su apariencia, tenia el cabello castaño y su tez era blanca, casi marmólea, parecía jamás haber tomado un solo rayo de sol en su vida y sus ojos, aquello fue lo que mas llamo mi atención desde la primera vez que lo vi., eran de un azul tan tenue que parecía casi gris, jamás en mi vida había visto algo igual. Su complexión era delgada y me sacaba un par de palmos de estatura a pesar de que yo media mas de 1.80, aquel día bestia un par de vaqueros deslavados y una playera de una marca conocida, aunque en realidad eso era lo que menos importaba ya que parecía que cualquier cosa le vendría bien, no se podía negar que tenia estilo. Lo cierto es que aquel chico parecía sacado de una revista y gracias en parte a Keit ya había corrido el rumor de que en realidad aquel chico era un Rock Star adolescente que buscaba un lugar para pasar desapercibido. Era sorprendente hasta donde podía llegar la imaginación de algunos y la credulidad de muchos otros.

Aunque había que aceptar que había algo en él que no te permitía ignorarlo. Así que finalmente cedí a mi curiosidad y a mis deseos de conocerlo un poco y desentrañar el misterio que representaba.

― ¿Vienes? ― me cuestiono Hanna al final de la última clase.

― En un minuto ― indique fingiendo que aun no había terminado de copiar lo que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón, aunque en realidad solo estaba tratando de hacer tiempo ― Si gustas adelántate, te alcanzare en cuanto termine ― sugerí.

Hanna pareció no darse cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones y se encamino a la salida.

De inmediato me apresure a recoger mi cosas y poner en marcha el plan que había fraguado para acercarme al chico nuevo, mi curiosidad nata no me dejo en paz en toda la tarde y finalmente decidí que yo tendría que dar el primer paso y así poder tentar terreno, todos comenzaron a salir del aula mientras algunos permanecían en su sitio terminando de copiar lo que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón, entre ellos mi extraño compañero. Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba y comencé tratando de entablar un poco de conversación.

― ¡Valla! ― exclame mirando la pizarra ― hoy si que Carter se ha puesto loco con sus números ― dije haciendo referencia a la enorme cantidad de ecuaciones que el profesor había explicado aquel día.

El chico levanto la mirada un instante como para cerciorarse que me dirigía a él, aunque de inmediato volvió a su escritura sin prestarme mayor atención.

Mala señal, aun así le di una segunda oportunidad y continué.

― Mi nombre es Mike… Mike Stevenson ― indique extendiéndole el saludo.

Esta vez ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme, en lugar de eso, recogió sus cosas y sin decir palabra salio del aula dejándome con un palmo de narices.

Hanna tenía razón, no había duda que ese tipo era un pesado ― pensé.

Los colores me subieron al rostro al darme cuenta de que un par de mis compañeros de clases se habían dado cuenta del desaire que acababa de recibir, así que de inmediato emprendí la graciosa huida ― bien merecido me lo tengo ― me recrimine mientras salía a toda prisa.

Al salir al patio temí encontrarme con aquel chico pero para mi sorpresa parecía haber desaparecido, me sentí aliviado, lo menos que quería es que ahora pensara que había salido tras él. Una voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

― ¡Venga Mike! ― Indico Jack haciéndome una seña desde una de las bancas donde siempre nos reuníamos los amigos después de las clases, decidí olvidarme entonces del incidente, era una suerte que ninguno de ellos hubieran presenciado la escena, no habrían dejado de bromear al respecto.

Avance hasta donde se encontraban, Hanna ya estaba con ellos.

― ¿Por qué demonios no salías? ― me cuestiono Jack en cuanto estuve a su lado.

― Me quede a terminar de apuntar los deberes del día de mañana… ― mentí, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de contarle sobre mi fallido intento de socializar con el chico nuevo.

― ¿Y ustedes porque no han entrado a ninguna clase? ― los cuestione tratando de cambiar el tema.

Jack encendió un cigarrillo despreocupado.

― Apenas es el primer DIA Mike, se supone que no debes preocuparte por lo menos hasta que lleguen los parciales… ― índico.

― Vas a reprobar este semestre si no te aplicas ― le indique quitándole el cigarrillo, inconcientemente empecé a mirar a mi alrededor lo cual mis amigos parecieron notar.

― ¿A quien buscas? ― me cuestiono Ted.

― ¿Han visto si ya se ha ido el chico nuevo? ― los cuestione buscando alrededor sin poder verlo por ningún lado.

― ¿Quién? ― pregunto Jack lanzado una bocanada de humo.

― Olvídalo… ― indique sin saber siquiera porque había hecho aquella pregunta

― Tenemos un nuevo compañero este semestre ― indico Hanna ― Al parecer vive en la casa Parker ― agrego con visible emoción.

― ¿En la mansión embrujada? ― señalo ted crédulo.

― Esas son solo supercherías ― alegue.

― Debe de ser todo un fenómeno si es que vive en ese sitio ― alego Jack.

― Pues a mi me parece bastante guapo ― puntualizo Hanna.

Aquel comentario pareció no hacerle mucha gracia a Ted quien frunció el seño en señal de desagrado

― Me tengo que ir ― indique, en realidad no quería hablar sobre aquel tipo ― Le prometí a mi madre llegar temprano y ya pasan de las ocho ― indique mirando mi reloj.

Después de despedirme de todos emprendí la marcha rumbo a la parada del autobús, una vez ahí me dispuse a esperar, ahí mismo había algunos jóvenes mas que al parecer también esperaban la llegada del transporte, repentinamente sentí un estremecimiento al darme cuenta que entre ellos se encontraba mi nuevo compañero y por un instante tuve el impulso de alejarme lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo no lo hice y permanecí en mi sitio tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Un segundo después el autobús llego a la parada y todos nos dispusimos a abordarlo, una vez arriba de inmediato me encamine hasta la parte de atrás, él chico también abordo y miro por un instante como decidiendo que lugar tomar, un grupo de chicas platicaban ruidosamente justo donde había uno de los pocos lugares vacíos que quedaban, lo cual pareció no agradarle demasiado así que continuo avanzando hasta la única opción que le quedaba, lo cual significaba sentarse donde yo me encontraba o quedarse de pie ― ¡Maldición! ― pensé al ver que avanzaba hacia la parte trasera del autobús ocupaba el asiento libre a lado mío.

El vehiculo inicio la marcha después de que todos los alumnos abordaron. El chico permaneció en silencio mientras yo disimulaba mirar por la ventana tratando de ignorarlo. Unas calles mas adelante descendieron algunos de los pasajeros, por un instante tuve el impulso de cambiarme de sitio, pero eso representaba tener que dirigirme a él para que me permitiera salir ya que había quedado atrapado del lado de la ventanilla, decidí finalmente no arriesgarme a que me ignorara nuevamente, y preferí permanecer en mi lugar.

Mas adelante dos de las cuatro chicas del escandaloso grupo se dispusieron a bajar no sin antes brindarle una descarada sonrisa a mi compañero de viaje, este se limito a ignorarlas de la misma manera en que lo había hecho conmigo ― ¡Valla tipo! ― pensé indignado ― ¿Quién diablos se cree? ―

Las otras dos chicas que se habían quedado comenzaron a mirar con insistencia hacia donde nos encontrábamos, era mas que obvio que el chico había llamado su atención, incluso en mas de una ocasión durante el viaje una de ellas, una chica alta y esbelta de largo cabello marrón se había atrevido a guiñarle el ojo provocando que las otras tres comenzaran a reír celebrando su arrojo. Él ni siquiera se había inmutado, yo por mi parte trataba de contener la risa imaginando lo mal que la vendría pasando con todo aquello ― Bien merecido se lo tiene ― me alegre.

Unas cuadras mas adelante cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino comencé a preocuparme, inevitablemente tendría que dirigirme a él para solicitarle el paso, aquello me hacia sentir un hueco en el estomago pero de no hacerlo tendría que esperar a que el bajase del autobús, unas cuantas cuadras después de donde yo debía hacerlo, imagine mil formas de hacerlo sin permitirle que volviera a ignorarme como lo había hecho momentos antes al salir de clase, incluso en las mas descabelladas me imagine saltando el asiento, lo cual me pareció ridículo aunque quizás seria necesario si no quería esperar a que el bajara del autobús y sin embargo así fue, por una extraña razón no me atreví a hablarle y fue finalmente hasta que el se dispuso a bajar que yo hice lo mismo y entonces se presento otro predicamento al encontrarnos solos una vez que los dos descendimos. De inmediato me dispuse a caminar rumbo a mi casa, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo se dirigió a mí con una voz profunda que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

― Espera mIKE… ― dijo mirándome fijamente o por lo menos eso pensé ya que me encontraba de espaldas.

Me quede sin poder articular palabra, de todo lo que imagine que podría hacer aquello fue lo último que pudo habérseme ocurrido.

Era mi oportunidad de cobrarme haber sido ignorado. Pero no lo hice. En realidad aunque lo quería, no pude.

― Valla... ― dije con falsa sorpresa ― Así que si escuchaste mi nombre… por un momento pensé que eras sordo… ― indique con sarcasmo sin siquiera volverme a mirarlo.

― Perdón por mi actitud hace un rato ― se disculpo.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa pero me esforcé por tratar de evitar que lo notara.

― No hay problema ― indique con indiferencia y comencé a andar nuevamente pero antes de poder alejarme lo suficiente volvió a dirigirse a mi.

― Ahora tu eres el que esta siendo descortés ― indico.

Aquel comentario me saco de mis casillas y sin saber porque me regrese furioso hasta donde el se encontraba.

― ¡Dame una buena razón para no serlo! ― indique mirándolo con molestia.

― Bueno… ― señalo el chico sonriendo, era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo ― Ya te he pedido que me disculpes, además, somos prácticamente vecinos, así que nos veremos constantemente, seria mejor llevar una relación un poco mas cordial ¿No lo crees? ― señalo.

No me había percatado que estábamos justamente frente a la casa Parker. La examine detenidamente por un instante, jamás me había acercado tanto a ese lugar a pesar de habar pasado muchas veces por ahí, en realidad no parecía tan lúgubre ni tan vieja como todos pensábamos que era.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ― pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema de conversación.

― ¿Lo que dicen? ¿Te refieres a lo de los gritos y todas esas patrañas de casas embrujadas? ― me cuestiono un tanto divertido.

Por un segundo me sentí como un tonto por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

― ¿No me digas que crees en toda esa superchería de pueblo? ― me cuestiono nuevamente ― No pareces ser el tipo de chico que cree en fantasmas y esas cosas ¿O si? ―

― Es mejor que me valla ― indique sin responder a su pregunta e hice el intento por marcharme pero nuevamente se dirigió a mi.

― ¿Quieres pasar y cerciorar por ti mismo que lo que digo es cierto? ― me cuestiono.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta me volví a mirarlo, desconcertado por su repentina invitación.

― Hace un segundo me ignoraste completamente… ¿Y ahora me invitas a pasar a tu casa? ― indique confuso ― ¿Es alguna clase de broma? ― lo cuestione molesto.

― Estoy tratando de enmendarme contigo… ― indico sonriéndome cordialmente ― Además así podrás ver con tus propios ojos que es una casa completamente normal… por lo menos ahora lo es ― agrego.

Medite en silencio su oferta, en realidad era tentador conocer la casa Parker por dentro, además no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y algo de sorpresa ante aquel repentino cambio de actitud que el chico había tenido para conmigo, aquello era verdaderamente desconcertante, mi primer impulso fue negarme, sin embargo no podía negar que moría de ganas de ver la casa Parker por dentro. Aun así trate de ser un tanto cauteloso.

― Ni siquiera me has dicho como te llamas… ― le indique.

― Parker… Jasón Parker ― dijo extendiéndome el saludo.

― ¿Parker? ― escuchar aquello en realidad me sorprendió aun mas de lo que ya estaba ― ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ― indique señalando la casa.

― Si… la casa era de mis abuelos, se la heredaron a mis padres hace algunos años pero jamás les atrajo la idea de venir a vivir a West Hill, no te ofendas pero este pueblo no es precisamente un buen sitio para vivir, mucho menos si has estado es ciudades con más vida y movimientos ― indico.

― Si te entiendo… ― indique recordando mi propia experiencia la llegar a aquel lugar, estaba consiente de lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser aquel pueblo.

― ¿Tienes mucho viviendo aquí? ― me cuestiono tratando de entablar un poco mas de platica.

― Poco más de un año… ― revele ― y no acabo de acostumbrarme, aunque no esta del todo mal… ― indique aunque no soné del todo sincero.

― ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir a West Hill? ― me pregunto interesado.

― New York… ¿Y tu? ―

― Seatle ―

― Pues bienvenido a West Hill… ― indique.

― Gracias… ¿Por aquí no llega mucha gente? He podido notar lo interesados que están todos en mí, sobre todo después de que se enteraron que vivo aquí ― índico.

― Bueno… es inevitable que llames la atención en un sitio como este ― señale.

― Si ya he escuchado muchos de los comentarios… en realidad ― explico ― No me molestan en absoluto… ―

― Pronto pasaran… te lo digo por experiencia, solo trata de ser un poco mas amable con las personas y quizás un poco menos callado… ―

― Lo tomare en cuenta ― reconoció sonriendo ― ¿Entonces que dices? ― me cuestiono nuevamente ― ¿Quieres conocer la casa Parker o prefieres seguir creyendo lo que te dicen los chicos pueblerinos de aquí? ― me cuestiono nuevamente.

Dude solo un segundo mas pero de inmediato comencé a avanzar tras de el como jalado por un imán, en realidad a pesar de la primera impresión Jasón parecía ser un chic bastante agradable. Avanzamos juntos al interior de la casa, una vez en el pórtico saco las llaves, abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso invitándome a pasar a la estancia.

― Después de ti ― indico amablemente.

Una vez adentro pude percatarme que aquel sitio en realidad no era nada de lo que se decía, era mas que evidente que la casa era bastante antigua, sin embargo estaba en bastante buen estado, las paredes lucían pulcramente pintadas en color beige lo que combinaba a la perfección con la tapicería de los muebles y la decoración, ambos de tipo conservador pero con un gusto bastante bueno, Jasón pareció notar mi sorpresa pues de inmediato se dirigió a mi.

― ¿Impresionado? ― me cuestiono al darse cuenta de mi actitud ― Debiste haber visto este sitio cuando llegamos ― indico mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero y me pedía el mió para hacer lo mismo ― En verdad parecía una casa embrujada, estaba llena de telarañas y polvo, nada que un poco de agua y jabón no pudieran solucionar ― indico invitándome a tomar asiento.

― ¿Vives solo? ― lo cuestione tomando asiento sobre uno de los cómodos sillones.

― Con mi hermano pequeño... ― indico ― Debe de estar arriba ― ¡Eidrian! ― exclamo llamando al chico.

Unos segundos después un chiquillo descendió de la planta alta y de inmediato se acerco a Jasón abrazándolo efusivamente.

― ¡Hermanito! ― exclamo aforrándose a las piernas de Jasón cariñosamente, el chico, no parecía tener mas de doce años, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, por un momento me di cuenta que el único parecido entre ellos era su color de piel, nada mas fuera de eso aunque no le di mucha importancia aquello.

― Saluda a nuestro invitado Eidrian… ― le indico Jasón señalándome, el chiquillo se escondió tras de él un tanto cohibido por mi presencia ― Anda, no tengas miedo, es un amigo de la escuela ― lo animo.

Eidrian avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a mi y me miro detenidamente como estudiándome, por un segundo comencé a sentirme incomodo, ahora teniéndolo aun mas cerca pude notar que tenia la misma mirada penetrante de Jasón.

― Hola ― dije hincándome para quedar a su misma altura ― Me llamo Mike ― indique sonriéndole tratando de ganarme su confianza.

El chiquillo se limito a sonreírme tímidamente.

― ¿Puedo subir a mí cuarto a seguir viendo televisión? ― le pregunto Eidrian a su hermano.

― OK, pero solo un rato más… ― le indico.

El chiquillo se encamino nuevamente a la planta alta a toda velocidad dejándonos nuevamente solos en la estancia.

― ¿Y tus padres? ― lo cuestione mientras observaba algunos de los cuadros colgados en las paredes de la habitación, la mayoría de ellos eran fotografías de diferentes ciudades, otros en cambio eran pinturas algunas bastante antiguas.

― Ellos… ellos fallecieron hace algunos años… ― indico con un dejo de melancolía.

Por un instante creí haber cometido una impertinencia.

― Lo siento… ― me disculpe.

― No te preocupes ― índico sonriendo.

― Eso quiere decir que tu y tu hermano viven aquí… ¿solos? ― lo cuestione intrigado.

El chico estaba a punto de responder a mi pregunta cuando se escucho una voz desde la planta alta, esta vez se trataba de una mujer.

― Jasón… ¿Eres tu? ― se escucho preguntar a una voz particularmente nasal ― ¿Ya has vuelto de la escuela? ―

Una mujer bastante mayor comenzó a descender por la escalera, ataviada en un traje bastante anticuado, Jasón se apresuro a ayudarla a bajar, en cuanto se percato de mi presencia me miro y de inmediato miro cuestionarte Jasón.

― ¿Quien es él? ― pregunto una vez que llego hasta donde yo me encontraba, sin dejar de examinarme de arriba a bajo como a un bicho raro.

― Ella es mi abuela… ― indico Jasón sosteniendo a la mujer un tanto apenado por su actitud.

― Mi nombre es Mike Stevenson… ― dije extendiéndole el saludo, la mujer solo se limito a continuar mirándome con cierta desconfianza ― Soy compañero de clase de Jasón, mucho gusto en conocerla ― agregue lo mas amable posible.

Sin decir nada la anciana avanzo hasta la estancia y una vez ahí se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, Jasón me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera hasta otra de las habitaciones.

― Discúlpala ― dijo una vez que nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser el comedor ― No le agradan mucho los extraños… ya sabes, con la edad comienzan a desarrollar manías extrañas y esta es una de las tantas que tiene la abuela ― explico un tanto apenado.

― No te preocupes ― lo tranquilice mientras observaba todos los detalles de aquella habitación.

― ¿Y bien? ― me cuestiono tratando de cambia de el tema ― ¿Qué te parece la casa? ―

― Es muy hermosa… ― indique, no se me ocurrió otra palabra para definirla ― Debo decirte que nunca me imagine que esta casa fuera así por dentro ― admití.

― Si, supongo que con todo lo que escucharte decir creíste que estaría llena de fantasmas, brujas o duendes ― bromeo.

― Algo por el estilo, aunque no tiendo a ser demasiado crédulo ― indique ― "Hasta no ver no creer" ― advertí.

― Interesante forma de pensar… aunque podría ser peligrosa ― índico.

― ¿Peligrosa? ― lo cuestione sorprendido por aquel último comentario.

― Ya sabes lo que dicen ― dijo restándole importancia al asunto ― "El que busca encuentra…" ―

Los dos echamos a reír.

― ¿Y que te trajo a West Hill? ― Lo cuestione tomando asiento.

El chico pareció pensar su respuesta unos cuantos segundos antes de responder, imagine que había cometido nuevamente una impertinencia al preguntarle aquello. Por fortuna Jasón recupero de inmediato la sonrisa, lo cual me tranquilizo.

Jasón se sentó frente a mi, nuevamente pude notar aquella mirada penetrante, en realidad mas que incomodarme, me hacia sentir expuesto, era como si Jasón pudiera ver a través de mi. Fingí prestar atención a la decoración de aquella habitación tratando de alejar aquella extraña sensación, aunque en realidad no sirvió de mucho.

― Después de la muerte de mis padres mi hermano y yo vinimos a vivir con mi abuela, ella ha vivido toda su vida aquí… ― indico.

Aquella revelación me hizo volver mi atención a él.

― ¿Toda su vida? ― reaccione sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

― Si… ― respondió Jasón ― ¿Por qué te sorprende? ― me cuestiono al darse cuenta de mi reacción.

― Bueno… desde que nos mudamos para acá he pasado casi a diario frente a esta casa cuando volvía de la escuela y siempre me dio la impresión de que estaba deshabitada… ― revele recordando no haber visto salir o entrar a nadie jamás.

― Mi abuela no sale casi nunca de la casa ― indico el chico ― Y como habrás podido notar no es del tipo que le encanten las visitas, supongo que por eso todos en este pueblo creyeron lo mismo… de ahí que inventaran las tonterías de que estaba embrujada ― señalo.

― Si puede ser… ― indique sin estar plenamente convencido, me parecía bastante extraño a pesar de las explicaciones de Jasón.

Repentinamente el sonido de un enorme reloj de pie situado en la entrada de la habitación me hizo sobresaltar al empezar a sonar anunciando la hora, de inmediato mire mi reloj para corroborarla, eran mas de las nueve y recordé que le había prometido a mi madre que llegaría temprano, así que decidí que era mejor despedirme.

― Tengo que irme ― dije levantándome de mi asiento, en realidad me apetecía continuar con la charla pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión ― Te agradezco mucho haberme invitado a conocer tu casa ― indique.

― Es lo menos que podía hacer después de cómo te trate en la escuela ― indico Jasón disculpándose nuevamente.

― Olvídalo ― dije sin dar mas importancia, de hecho después de aquello ya me había olvidado del incidente.

Jasón me acompaño hasta la salida, después de tomar mi chaqueta me dispuse a despedirme de el. Sin embargo el hablo antes.

― Mike… te puedo pedir un favor ― índico el chico visiblemente cohibido.

― ¿Un favor? ―

― Bueno… en realidad lo que quisiera es… ―

Lo mire sin comprender la causa de su repentino nerviosismo.

― Lo que quiero pedirte es… ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos? ― dijo el chico mirándome con un dejo de vergüenza en su rostro.

Me quede de una pieza, después de la forma en que habíamos comenzado nunca imagine que me pidiera que fuéramos amigos. Sin embargo en ese momento recordé lo que yo había padecido al llegar y ser "el chico nuevo" la verdad entendía bien como se debí de sentir Jasón y lo difícil que decía ser pedirme semejante cosa dado que nuestro primer contacto no había sido de la mejor manera.

― Seria genial que fuéramos amigos… ― Me Apresure a responder al ver que mi silencio parecía comenzar a inquietarlo, trate de sonar lo mas sincero, aunque en realidad no estaba muy convencido de aquello consiente de que a Jack y a mis otros amigos no les caería muy en gracia mi amistad con el chico Parker.

― ¡Excelente! ― exclamo sonriendo al escuchar mi respuesta ― Sabes… ― indico un tanto apenado ― Eres el primer amigo que tengo en mucho tiempo… desde que llegue a West Hill ― puntualizo.

― Ya te lo dije… ― alegue optimista ― dentro de poco se olvidaran de que eres el chico nuevo y podrás hacer una vida tan normal como cualquiera de nosotros, te lo digo por experiencia ― lo anime.

Mire a mi nuevo amigo quien no parecía muy convencido de mis palabras.

― Entonces nos vemos mañana ― se despidió.

―… solo espero que esta vez si me saludes ― bromee emprendiendo la marcha agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Jasón sonrió al escuchar aquel último comentario.

Inicie el camino rumbo a mi casa, aquella había sido una experiencia verdaderamente extraña, sin embargo me sentí muy complacido de haber solucionado las cosas con mi nuevo y extraño amigo, no sabia porque, pero había algo en el que llamaba en extremo mi atención, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta que era.

― Jasón Parker ― dije repitiendo su nombre mientras caminaba en dirección a casa, había escuchado aquel nombre con anterioridad aunque no recordaba cuando ni donde, supuse que se trataba de una mera coincidencia.

Apresure el paso conciente de lo retrasado que estaba para cenar, aunque en realidad no me importaba mucho ya que había valido la pena después de todo aunque no pude evitar volver a preocuparme por lo que dirían mis amigos cuando les contaba sobre mi visita a la casa Parker, así que decidí que era mejor no mencionárselos aunque no sabia como iba a hacerlo si me había ofrecido a ser amigo de Jasón, unos metros antes de llegar finalmente a casa comencé a preocuparme por los regaños que seguramente me esperarían al llegar, decidí que a ella tampoco le contaría de mi amistad con Jasón, aunque en realidad no supe porque, en caso de que preguntara el motivo de mi tardanza inventaría que me había entretenido platicando con mis amigos y por ese motivo había llegado tarde. Una vez en la entrada me dispuse a olvidarme por completo de todo y de todos para prepararme para el regaño, sin imaginar que estaba muy lejos de saber lo que en realidad significaría haberme hecho amigo de Jasón Parker.


	3. Chapter 2: El Reclamo

2

EL RECLAMO

Como era de esperarse mi madre me riño hasta que se canso por haber llegado después de la hora prometida, sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces no me importo demasiado y me limite a mirarla mientras me repetía por décima vez lo preocupada que había estado pensando que algo me había pasado, ese era uno de los problemas con los que había tenido que lidiar toda mi vida por ser hijo único, desde pequeño mi madre había volcado toda su atención sobre mi y cada paso que daba era monitoreado sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, en realidad con el tiempo había aprendido a no prestar demasiada importancia aunque no por eso había dejado de molestarme. Como otras tantas veces que me encontré en esa incomoda situación tararee una canción en mi cabeza tratando de no prestar demasiada importancia al asunto, había aprendido que aquello era mas saludable que gastar saliva en vano con excusas que terminarían con un "vete a tu cuarto" o una semana sin salir.

Una vez que el interminable sermón termino, subí de inmediato a mi habitación, aun emocionado por mi extraña aventura en la casa Parker, me tumbe sobre la cama meditando nuevamente tolo lo que había sucedido, preguntándome a mi mismo el porque había aceptado la invitación a conocer su casa después de la manera en que me había tratado al tratar de entablar conversación con él durante las clases, la única conclusión a la que llegue fue que me había ganado la curiosidad y no pude evitar pensar en lo que muchas veces mi madre me había dicho ― "La curiosidad mata al gato" ― aunque en realidad no le tome demasiada importancia ya que no considere que existiera algún peligro por hacerme amigo de Jasón. Por lo menos así lo consideraba. No podía negar que a diferencia de mis amigos, Jasón era completamente distinto, en realidad sentía que era un poco mas como yo, bueno, como yo era un antes de llegar a West Hill, supuse que aquello se debía a que ambos veníamos de grandes ciudades y no habíamos pasado toda nuestra vida en aquel pueblo como el resto de los chico que conocía.

De lo único que estaba seguro era que Jasón Parker era diferente, aunque en realidad no podía decir a ciencia cierta el porque de aquel pensamiento.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi ensimismamiento, sin darme siquiera tiempo de contestar escuche una vos conocida del otro lado de la línea.

― ¡¿Estuviste en la casa Parker?! ― me cuestiono Hanna incrédula del otro lado de la línea.

Me sorprendió que mi amiga supiera aquello y al tomarme desprevenido solo atine a balbucear sin decir nada en concreto.

― Mike… ― me insto ― ¿Estuviste en la casa Parker? ― me cuestiono nuevamente.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ― pregunte sorprendido sin comprender como se había enterado de aquello tan rápido.

― Keit acaba de llamarme, dice que te vio salir de la casa Parker ― indico ― ¿Es cierto? ―

Eso lo explicaba todo, Keit Collins era conocida por su boca floja y por siempre estar al pendiente de la vida de los demás.

― Cálmate ― dije un tanto molesto por la indiscreción de Keit ― Si es cierto, me encontré a Jasón en la parada del autobús y me invito a conocer su casa ― indique ― ¿Cuál es el problema? ― la cuestione de mal modo.

Sabia que mis palabras alterarían aun mas a mi amiga pero no venia al caso mentirle, después de todo eso en realidad era lo que había pasado y no creía que aquello tuviera nada de malo.

― ¿Jasón? ― Hanna parecía impactada de que llamara al chico por su nombre ― ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con ese fenómeno? ― me cuestiono nuevamente.

La nueva pregunta de Hanna aumento aun más mi sorpresa, ¿Fenómeno? Aquel apelativo me pareció fuera de lugar, sobre todo viniendo de ella.

― Nada… ya te lo dije, únicamente me invito a conocer su casa, la cual por cierto no esta embrujada como todos piensan, es una casa común y corriente ― indique consiente de que aquel seria su siguiente argumento para reñirme ―…además Jasón Parker no es ningún fenómeno ― puntualice molesto de que usara aquel despectivo para Parker.

Hubo un silencio y por un momento pensé que se había cortado la comunicación pero finalmente volví a escuchar la voz de mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono.

― Valla, por lo que veo has congeniado con él… ― dijo en un tono que revelaba antipatía ― Así que… ¿Son amigos? ― me cuestiono.

Aquella conversación comenzaba a causarme un poco de jaqueca.

― Solo cruzamos un par de palabras y ya ― indique sin pretender mayores explicaciones, ya tenia suficiente con los regaños de mi madre como para también tener que soportar los de Hanna ― Eso no quiere decir que ya seamos amigos o algo por el estilo ― dije consiente de que aquello era una gran mentira.

― Pues ten cuidado Mike ― me advirtió en un tono que pretendía sonar preocupado pero que más bien pareció una amenaza ― A ninguno de nosotros nos encantara la idea de que hagas migas con ese fenómeno ― indico ― Sobre todo a Jack ― puntualizo consiente del carácter de nuestra o amigo.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ― reaccione un tanto indignado, aquella platica me estaba sacando de mis casillas ― ¿Acaso es una amenaza? ― la cuestione.

― Yo solo te lo digo por tu bien Mike, haya tu si no tomas en cuenta mi consejo ― indico ― Soy tu amiga y te lo digo por tu bien ― alego.

Aquello último sonó como lo que siempre decía mi madre después de reprenderme.

― Pues no lo pareces… no hablándome de la forma en la que lo has hecho… ― indique

― Hubiera sido peor si el que se entera primero es Jack ― puntualizo tratando de dar a entender su punto.

― ¿Acaso nos convertimos en una secta y no me di por enterado? ― bromee tratando de suavizar un poco aquella situación ― Yo no tengo por que dar explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, es mejor que te vallas a dormí Hanna, te veo mañana en la escuela ― dije dando por terminada la platica y sin esperar por su respuesta colgué.

Exasperado lance el aparato sobre el buró y me deje caer nuevamente sobre la cama ― ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ― Hanna jamás me había hablado de aquella manera, teníamos un buen rato de conocernos y hasta ahora no me había demostrado tener prejuicios sobre la gente, aquello era una verdadera novedad en ella, supuse que todo se debía a la actitud que había tenido Jasón para con ella, finalmente decidí olvidarlo y no prestarle demasiada atención. Una voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

― ¡Mike… la cena esta lista! ― grito mi madre desde la planta baja.

De inmediato me levante y salí de mi habitación, el aroma proveniente de la cocina era exquisito, si de algo podía jactarse mama era de ser una muy buen cocinera, aquello me hizo olvidar un poco la desagradable conversación que acababa de tener. Una vez abajo trate de tentar terreno para saber si ya se le había pasado el enojo conmigo, a pesar de todo no me gustaba estar disgustado con ella, finalmente solo nos teníamos el uno al otro y en cierta forma comprendía su constante preocupación por mi, aunque no dejaba de ser molesto que siempre estuviera casi al borde de la histeria temiendo que algo me pasara, aquella actitud algunas veces rallaba en lo exagerado y eso era lo que me molestada.

― Vuele muy bien… ― dije sentándome a la mesa donde ya estaba todo dispuesto para empezar a cenar, aquella noche había preparado Lasaña, mi platillo favorito, así que decidí olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido y disfrutar de aquel delicioso guiso.

― ¿Ya te lavaste las manos? ― me pregunto sin atender al cumplido que le acababa de hacer.

Pude entonces notar que aun seguía molesta.

Sin responder le mostré las manos como cuando era pequeño en señal de afirmación. Satisfecha dejo el refractario sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, después de servirme, ambos comenzamos a cenar envueltos por un silencio incomodo, finalmente decidí que debía dar el primer paso para terminar de una buena vez con la ley del hielo que al parecer me había impuesto.

― Descubrí que la casa Parker no esta embrujada ― indique tratando de hacer un poco de conversación aunque me arrepentí de haber comentado precisamente aquello.

Por un segundo pensé que no me respondería pero por suerte no fue así.

― Pensé que no creías en supercherías de pueblo ― dijo aun mirándome seria.

― No las creo… de hecho no fue premeditado, solo por mera casualidad, Jasón me invito a conocerla ―

― ¿Jasón? ―

― Mi compañero de clase, Jasón Parker, Acaba de llegar al pueblo, el vive ahí con su abuela y su hermano pequeño ― indique.

― ¿Y sus padres? ― pregunto mi madre de inmediato.

Estaba más que seguro que no se le escaparía aquel detalle.

― Murieron ― indique ― Por eso él y su hermano vinieron a vivir aquí ― dije.

― ¿Por eso llegaste tarde? ― me cuestiono, por un instante creí que volvería a empezar el sermón así que solo me limite a asentir para no dar pie a que comenzara a regañarme de nuevo.

― Pudiste haberme llamado por teléfono ― dijo, esta vez con un tono mas suave que delataba que el enojo comenzaba a pasársele.

― Lo siento ― me disculpe ― No volverá a suceder ―

Los dos volvimos a quedarnos en silencio mientras continuábamos cenando hasta que esta vez fue mi madre quien comenzó a indagar sobre mi nuevo amigo.

― ¿Es agradable el chico Parker? ― me pregunto mientras servia un poco mas al ver que mi plato se había quedado vació.

― Bueno… de primera vista parece un tanto petulante, pero una vez que lo conoces… no lo se, es bastante extraño ― dije sin poder explicarlo de otra manera.

― ¿Extraño? ― Mi madre pareció desconcertada ― ¿En que sentido? ―

― Bueno, tu sabes, como es nuevo no habla mucho y por lo mismo aun no ha hecho amistad con nadie del colegio…si a eso le sumas el hecho de vivir en una casa que todos creen que esta embrujada, bueno, digamos que no es la manera mas fácil de poder socializar en un pueblo como West Hill, así que es… extraño ―

Mi madre pareció estar meditando sobre mis palabras.

― Bueno, por lo menos ya tiene un amigo ― dijo al fin ― Puedes ayudarlo un poco, estoy segura que Jack y los demás estarán felices de aceptarlo en su grupo ― sugirió.

― No lo creo… ― indique recordando la llamada que acababa de recibir.

― Bueno… ya encontrara entonces alguien más con quien congeniar ― índico sin prestar demasiada atención a aquel último comentario.

Continuamos cenando mientras hablamos un poco mas sobre trivialidades, dejando un poco de lado el tema del chico Parker, una vez que terminamos de cenar me dispuse a ayudar a mi madre pero me detuvo antes de hacerlo.

― Déjalo… yo lo haré ― indico quitándome los platos de las manos.

Lo agradecí ya que esa en particular era una de las tareas que mas odiaba hacer, sin embargo de vez en cuando lo hacia aunque no pasaba con mucha regularidad.

― Voy a mi habitación ― indique ― tengo montones de tarea ― dije malhumorado.

― Esta bien… por cierto ― me detuvo ― Deberías invitarlo a cenar ― índico mi madre mientras acomodaba los trastes en el lavavajillas.

La mire sin comprender a lo que se refería.

― ¿A quien? ― pregunte desconcertado.

― Al chico Parker… me gustaría conocerlo ― indico echando a andar la maquina que de inmediato comenzó a hacer su característico ruido.

― ¡Mama! ― exclame imaginando que aquello se trataba de un intento disimulado de conocer al chico para juzgarlo y saber si era o no una buena compañía para mi, mi madre siempre había tenido aquella costumbre, Jack y algunos mas de mis amigos de la escuela ya habían atravesado por aquella situación y cada vez que pasaba era mas y mas embarazosa la forma en que mi madre prácticamente los censaba para conocerlos y dictaminar si eran lo que ella llamaba "buenas amistades".

― Te la pasaste hablando de el durante toda la cena… no puedes culparme de sentir curiosidad por conocerlo ― indico divertida ante mi reacción.

Su intención me pareció verdaderamente sincera, aunque sabia que finalmente terminaría por hacer algo que me avergonzara.

― Se lo comentare… ― dije sin comprometerme a nada.

Aquello aprecio suficiente para dar el tema por terminado.

Después de darle un beso me encamine a mi habitación para hacer los deberes, aunque en realidad no me apetecía hacerlo, aun así me senté en el escritorio pero en cuanto vi las ecuaciones escritas en mi cuaderno me di cuenta de que aquello era un caso perdido, nunca había sido bueno para las matemáticas, desde pequeño se me habían dificultado, era una verdadera suerte que hasta entonces jamás hubiera reprobado ninguna de las materias, sin embargo tenia que aceptar que mis calificaciones no eran precisamente para enorgullecerse. Nuevamente devolví la libreta a mi mochila no tenia caso perder el tiempo ― pensé ― tendría que pedirle a Jack al día siguiente que me pasase sus resultados, aunque estaba seguro de que aquello seria prácticamente lo mismo ya que mi amigo tampoco era una luminaria en eso de los números. Suspire desanimado y extraje una hoja de papel y un lápiz dispuesto a dibujar un poco, eso siempre me animaba, comencé a trazar algunas líneas, poco a poco mi diseño fue tomando forma, al terminarlo lo mire y fue entonces que me di cuanta que sin saber porque había dibujado un pórtico, pero no cualquiera, aquel era el pórtico de la casa Parker. Me sorprendí de mi mismo, no sabia ni siquiera porque había dibujado aquello, simplemente lo hice.

Doble la hoja y la guarde con el resto de mis cosas.

Me levante de mi asiento y nuevamente me deje caer sobre la cama, nuevamente vino a mi mente mi visita a la casa Parker, en realidad , pensándolo detenidamente si era un tanto extraño, en principio no haber siquiera visto una sola vez a Ruth, la abuela del chico entrar o salir de ahí, en segundo lugar, por mas que había hecho memoria no recordaba haber visto recientemente ningún camión de mudanza, en verdad que aquello era muy raro, aunque tal vez le estaba dando mas importancia de la que debía, después de todo ― ¿Qué podía haber de especial en Jasón Parker y su familia? ― me dije a mi mismo tratando de convencerme y sin sentir me fui quedando dormido, lo peor de todo fue que no pude sacar de mi cabeza en toda la noche las imágenes de la casa Parker y peor aun, a mi nuevo amigo Jasón.


	4. Chapter 3: Rumores

3

RUMORES

Al día siguiente como de costumbre Jack y los demás me esperaban sentados en el lugar en el que habitualmente lo hacían en espera del comienzo de la primer clase, había pasado toda la mañana ocupado acomodando la nueva mercancía que había llegado al macen del señor Braddy, una tienda de conveniencia en la que trabajaba medio tiempo por las mañanas, así que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mas en Jasón Parker, aunque en realidad aquello fue peor porque pude concentrarme en la reacción de Hanna la tarde anterior al enterarse de mi amistad con Jasón, en realidad creí que aquello no pasaría a mayores pero al llegar a la escuela me di cuenta de que no seria así, por la forma en que me miraban mis amigos pude adivinar que Hanna ya los había hecho participes de mi visita a la casa Parker, sabia que en cuanto me tuvieran a su alcance me comenzarían a hacer miles de preguntas al respecto y lo que menos me apetecía era tener que dar explicaciones, para colmo de males, durante el trayecto hasta donde se encontraban me cruce con Keit Collins quien de inmediato se acerco a mi y comenzó a interrogarme.

― Hola Mike… ― dijo con su voz aguda y molesta ― Ayer te vi salir de la casa Parker ¿Estas bien? ― me cuestiono fingiendo falsa preocupación.

Por un segundo tuve la intención de dejarla con la palabra en la boca pero preferí seguirle el juego para saber a donde quería llegar y que era lo que le había dicho a Hanna.

― ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? ― dije mirándola disimulando mi disgusto.

― Bueno, tu sabes lo que se dice de esa casa… ― indico la chica tomándome del brazo caminado conmigo hacia donde se encontraban Jack y los otros ― Debes tener cuidado con ese chico Parker ― me sugirió.

― ¿Cuidado? ― Aquello ultimo me pareció una exageración, en menos de 24 horas dos personas me habían recomendado lo mismo ― ¿A que te refieres? ¿De que debo de cuidarme? ― pregunte esforzándome por sonar tranquilo y cordial.

― A nada en particular… ― índico la chica ― Solo recuerda que en un pueblo como West Hill los rumores corren rápido y no quisiera que se hablara mal de ti por tu relación con ese fenómeno… ― índico sonriendo.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar aquello último.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ― pregunte exasperado ― ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir en concreto o simplemente no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida que meterte en las de los demás? ― indique explotando finalmente.

― Yo sólo quería hacerte un favor Mike… ― índico la chica sorprendida por mi reacción.

― Si en verdad quieres hacerme un favor, entonces piérdete de mi vista… ― indique.

Keit pareció ofendida por mis palabras y de inmediato soltó mi brazo y emprendió la graciosa huida no sin antes soltar una última amenaza.

― ¡Después no digas que no te lo advertí! ― exclamo molesta y de inmediato se marcho a donde sus amigas, un grupito de rubias tontas y superficiales la esperaban ansiosas de saber lo que había ocurrido.

Sin prestar mayor atención continué avanzando y finalmente llegue con Jack y los demás, Hanna me miro sin disimular su molestia por haberle cortado la platica la noche anterior. Como de costumbre mi amigo fumaba un cigarrillo así que me apresure a quitárselo pero esta vez no me permitió hacerlo. Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido para el resto de los amigos.

― ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? ― pregunte al notar aquel desplante por parte de mi amigo.

― Nada en particular ― dijo Ted restándole importancia al asunto ― Al parecer se ha levantado del lado equivocado de la cama ― bromeo ― Por cierto ― indico acercándose un poco tratando de que nadie escuchara ― ¿Es cierto lo que anda diciendo Keit? ― me cuestiono curioso.

― ¿Lo que dijo Keit o lo que te dijo Hanna? ― indique mirando a mi amiga.

Esta pareció molestarse por mi insinuación.

― Yo no les he contado nada… ― alego molesta.

― Keit anda diciéndole a todos que te vio en la casa Parker ― alego Ted sin poner atención a nuestra pequeña riña ― ¿Es cierto? ― pregunto curioso.

Por un instante tuve el impulso de asesinarlo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tocar aquel tema, sobre todo por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo no fue necesario responder ya que justo en ese momento Jasón pasó junto a nosotros y a diferencia del día anterior me saludo dejando a todos con la boca abierta. El chico avanzo hasta entrar al edificio principal, yo por mi parte me quede mudo sin saber que responder

― Supongo que eso fue un si ― indico Jack sorprendido por aquel gesto por parte del chico nuevo ― Por un momento creía que todo era un invento de Keit pero me doy cuenta de esta vez dijo la verdad… ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ese fenómeno? ― Me cuestiono de mal talante, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Hanna e incluso la propia Keit.

― Solo me invito a conocer su casa… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ― lo cuestione exasperado por su actitud.

Jack me miro refrenando el impulso de decir algo.

― ¿Cómo es la casa Parker por dentro Mike? ― pregunto Ted emocionado, de los tres parecía ser el menos molesto con aquella situación ― ¿Esta llena de telarañas y cosas horribles? ¿Cómo son los padres del nuevo? ― prosiguió sin darme tiempo de contestar siquiera la primera pregunta.

― Es una casa común y corriente ― indique un tanto molesto ― A sus padres no pude conocerlos, por lo que me dijo fallecieron y por eso ahora vive en la casa Parker, con su abuela ―

― Valla… por lo que veo te has hecho muy buen amigo de ese fenómeno ― me recrimino Jack al escuchar mi respuesta ― ¿Cuando es su siguiente cita? ― dijo con tono burlón.

Todos excepto yo comenzaron a reír.

― Vamos ya déjenlo en paz ― indico Ted al darse cuenta de que aquello no me había caído en gracia ― Olvidémonos de ese tipo y mejor preocupémonos por la tarea que dejo Carter ¿Alguno de ustedes la hizo? ― nos cuestiono, los tres negamos con la cabeza, yo por mi parte estaba agradecido de que mi amigo hubiera dado por terminada aquella incomoda conversación.

― Tendrás que usar tus encantos con el nerd de nuevo ― sugirió Jack mirando a Hanna mientras lanzaba la colilla del cigarrillo lo mas lejos que pudo ― Granger siempre hace los deberes ye estoy seguro de que no se negara a prestártelos ― indico refiriéndose al chico del cual siempre nos aprovechábamos para copiarle la tarea consientes de que estaba loco por nuestra amiga.

Hanna hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero como otras muchas veces suspiro y se limito a encaminarse junto a Granger quien permanecía sentado en una de las bancas en espera del inicio de las clases como era su costumbre. Desde lejos pudimos observar a nuestra amiga quien en cuestión de segundo logro que el chico le entregara su cuaderno no sin antes filtrar un poco con el, Jack y Ted reía mientras que yo observaba sin hacer el menor movimiento ya que aun me encontraba molesto por la actitud que había tomado Jack por mi amistad con Jasón Parker.

― ¡Listo! ― indico Hanna triunfal enseñándonos la libreta de Granger en señal de triunfo ― Vamos hay que copiarla antes de que llegue Carter ― sugirió.

De inmediato los cuatro nos encaminamos con rumbo a uno de los salones dispuestos a copiar la tarea del crédulo enamorado de Hanna, mas grande fue mi sorpresa al toparnos con Jasón en la escalera y más cuando se acerco y se dirigió a mí provocando que volviera la molestia de Jack.

― Puedo hablar contigo un minuto ― me dijo sin siquiera mirar a mis otros tres amigos.

Todos me miraron expectantes por mi respuesta.

― ¿Ahora? ― pregunte un tanto cohibido, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención sobre mi, por lo menos no por parte de mis propios amigos.

― ¡Vamos Mike! ― me apresuro Ted iniciando nuevamente el avance, Jack por su parte subió las escaleras sin siquiera volverse a mirar, aunque pude darme cuenta de que estaba muy molesto. Hanna por su parte permaneció mirando la escena sin saber que decir o hacer.

Después de meditarlo un segundo me di cuenta de que seria toda una descortesía negarme después de lo amable que había sido conmigo el día anterior cuando había estado en su casa y sobre todo después de la promesa que había hecho de ser su amigo.

― Los alcanzo en un minuto ― indique para sorpresa de Ted y Hanna quienes de inmediato subieron las escaleras para ir tras Jack dejándonos a Jasón y a mi solos.

Suspire conciente de que aquello traería nuevas consecuencias y mas cuestionamientos, sin embargo trate de sonreírle lo mas sincero posible a Jasón, aunque era mas que evidente que había notado la molestia de mis amigos y la tensión que había causado aquel encuentro.

― No les caigo nada bien ¿verdad? ― dijo sin mostrar demasiada pena por aquel gesto por parte de Jack y de mis otros amigos.

― Creo que les das miedo… ― dije en tono de broma sentándome en uno de los escalones, Jasón hizo lo mismo.

― Suelo tener ese efecto en la gente ― indico divertido ― Aunque parezco no tener el mismo efecto en ti ― agrego.

― Quizás sea el hecho de no haber nacido en este pueblo… tu sabes, es inevitable en lugares como West Hill, pronto se les pasara ― indique aunque no muy convencido.

― No importa… ― alego ― En fin, creo que interrumpí algo ― dijo ― Si gustas podemos hablar en otro momento ― sugirió.

― O no es nada ― dije ― Íbamos a copiar la tarea de Carter, la verdad es que no se me dan mucho los números así que… ― me sentí un poco apenado de contar aquello.

― Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerla ― se ofreció amablemente ― ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería? ― indico.

Dude por un momento, ya tenia suficientes problemas con Keit Collins como para ahora presentarme en publico para confirmarles sabe dios que tontería que esa chismosa les hubiera inventado ― ¡Que tontería! ― me recrimine de inmediato por aquel pensamiento ― ¿Qué más me daba lo que pensaran o lo que inventara la chismosa de Keit? ― después de todo nunca me había importado las habladurías, mucho menos por algo que ni siquiera tuviera algo de malo, por un instante me sentí como uno de esos chicos pueblerinos, West Hill comenzaba a afectarme y eso no me gustaba.

― Vamos ― dije aceptando el ofrecimiento de Jasón y de inmediato nos levantamos y nos encaminamos juntos hacia la cafetería.

Sin embargo conforme avanzábamos hacia nuestro destino me di cuenta de que aquello era más serio de lo que me imaginaba, al cruzar el patio principal me pude dar cuenta de cómo las miradas de varios de mis compañeros que seguían esperando el inicio de la primera clase y que aguardaban ahí se posaban sobre nosotros para de inmediato volverse a cuchichear entre ellos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que en realidad fuera por mi ― te estas poniendo paranoico Mike ― me dije mientras apresuraba el paso, aunque en realidad aquello no ayudo demasiado ya que al entrar a la cafetería la situación fue prácticamente igual o peor, mayoría de los presentes se volvió a mirarnos y de inmediato comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ― Tranquilo Mike ― dije tratando de no perder la calma ― Tranquilo ― me repetí conciente de que no iba a permitir que aquello me hiciera sentir mal. Jasón por su parte parecía no poner tampoco demasiada importancia a aquella actitud. De inmediato nos sentamos en una de las mesas sin prestar mas atención al asunto, Jasón tomo mi libreta y sin decir mas comenzó a escribir resolviendo los ejercicios que el profesor Carter había dejado para la clase del dial de hoy, no me atreví a decir nada, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, unos cuantos minutos después me entrego el cuaderno, debí parecer un tanto incrédulo ya que de inmediato se dirigió a mi.

― Si gustas puedes corroborarlas después con los resultados de Granger… ― indico mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo que tenia en las manos ― Aunque creo que va a tener mal el segundo problema ya que siempre saca mal las raíces cúbicas ― indico.

Comencé a revisar el cuaderno aunque a ciencia cierta no tenia ni la más remota idea si aquellos números que el chico había calculado en fracción de minutos estaban bien, aunque todo parecía indicar que así era por lo poco que comprendía de aritmética.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ― lo cuestione un tanto asombrado por la rapidez con la que había resuelto mi tarea olvidándome de las miradas a nuestro alrededor.

― Es uno de mis talentos ― indico satisfecho.

― Es una lastima que no puedas hacer lo mismo en el examen ― me lamente en son de broma.

― Te sorprenderías… ― índico sonriendo, no supe si bromeaba o lo decía en serio. No me atreví a preguntarlo.

― ¿Y bien? ― dije mientras guardaba mi cuaderno nuevamente en la mochila ― No creo que hayas querido venir a la cafetería solo a resolver mi tarea, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, así que soy todo oídos… ―

La mirada de Jasón cambio radicalmente, tornándose seria.

― Si… bueno ― Jasón pareció por primera vez no saber que decir y el pálido de su rostro pareció teñirse solo por un segundo de una leve sombra rojiza

― ¿Acaso se había sonrojado? ― me pregunte sintiéndome un poco raro de notar ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo en un sujeto que casi, casi acababa de conocer.

― Quería hablarte sobre lo que se anda rumorando ― dijo casi con un hilo de voz haciendo desaparecer esa suficiencia que lo caracterizaba.

― Te juro que no he sido yo… ― dije creyendo que me echaría la culpa de que todos supieran que había estado en su casa.

― No, no es eso, ya se que la causante de todo este chismorreo es Keit Collins ― señalo, pude notar una nota de coraje en sus palabras.

― No hagas caso ― dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto aunque era mas que obvio que a mi también me habían molestado los comentarios de la chismosa de Collins, aunque claro no se lo iba a decir.

― Si lo prefieres puedo mantenerme a distancia de ti… y de tus amigos ― indico bajando la mirada hacia la mesa sin atreverse a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Aquella sugerencia me tomo e sorpresa y por un instante me quede callado, debió pensar que lo estaba considerando ya que sin poder resistirlo mas levanto la vista y por primera vez pude ver aquellos ojos grises de cerca, eran verdaderamente fascinantes, si los mirabas por demasiado tiempo te podías perder en ellos, así que decidí mirar hacia otro lado mientras furioso me cuestionaba a que venían todos esos pensamientos raros en mi cabeza.

― Seria una lastima que por unos chismes de pueblo echáramos perder una buena amistad ― dije evitando mirarle nuevamente ― Personalmente me importa un comino lo que piensen o digan de mi ― dije.

Jasón sonrió complacido por mi respuesta.

― ¿Entonces seguimos siendo amigos? ― pregunto tímidamente.

― Por supuesto… solo con una condición ― indique serio.

Aquello no pareció gustarle mucho, me empezaba a dar cuenta de que mi nuevo amigo no era de los que aceptaban todo sin antes meditarlo a conciencia.

― Tienes que enseñarme como haces eso de la aritmética ― dije sonriendo.

Jasón se limito a sonreír.

― Es mejor que nos vallamos ― sugerí ― Carter esta a punto de llegar y no quiero que me deje afuera, mucho menos hoy que tengo una tarea decente que entregarle ― indique.

Los dos nos pusimos de pie y abandonamos la cafetería, ambos nos percatamos como nuevamente la mayoría de los presentes dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para volverse a mirarnos pero estas ves ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de mirarlos y en medio de nuestra plática nos alejamos del lugar.


	5. Chapter 4: Genio Repentino

4

GENIO REPENTINO

― Sorprendente Sr. Stevenson ― exclamo el profesor Carter con chanza al revisar mis deberes ― ¿Quien ha sido su benefactor este día? ― me cuestiono plenamente convencido de que yo no era el responsable de aquel impecable trabajo, al ver los números pulcros y perfectos de Jasón, me lamente de no haber considerado que aquella perfección me delataría.

No respondí nada, simplemente me limite a regresar a mi asiento en medio de las miradas de mis amigos quienes al parecer seguían molestos por haberlos dejado por irme con Jasón.

― Ya veremos como le va en el examen… ― indico Carter en tono de amenaza ― O mejor aun ― prosiguió con una mirada mórbida que delataba sus negras intenciones ― ¿Porque no pasa y nos explica como resolvió el primer problema Sr. Stevenson? ― Índico extendiéndome el marcador invitándome a pasar al pizarrón.

Un sudor frió recorrió mi frente, si de por si las matemáticas no eras lo mió, mezcladas con el pánico escénico estaba seguro de que aquello seria todo un desastre. Aun así no le iba a dar el gusto de regocijarse viéndome dudar. Tome mi cuaderno y me dispuse a pasar al frente como me lo había solicitado, sin embargo apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando nuevamente se dirigió a mi, esta vez no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

― Sin libreta Stevenson ― dijo ― si fue capaz de resolverlo una vez, debe ser capaz de volverlo a hacer nuevamente… aunque nos tome toda la clase ― rió complacido.

Un murmullo de protestas se escucho tras de mi procedente de mis compañeros, sin otro remedio deje mi cuaderno nuevamente sobre el pupitre y avance hacia el pizarrón. Las piernas me temblaban y por un instante creí que aquello no podía ser peor, pero para mi desgracia me equivoque. Sin poder evitarlo use mi gran boca para meterme aun en más líos.

― ¿Puede dictarme la ecuación o también debo sabérmela de memoria? ― pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas irónico posible, esta vez un coro de risas se dejo escuchar producto de mi comentario.

La expresión de Carter se torno agria.

― ¡No se pase de listo conmigo Stevenson! ― dijo el hombre molesto por mi osadía y de inmediato comenzó a dictar números y signos sin ton ni son. Como pude comencé a escribir rogando por no haber perdido ningún número.

Mire por un segundo aquello que acababa de escribir, estaba seguro de que jamás podría resolver semejante ecuación y tuve el impulso de volverme a mi asiento y soportar en silencio el regaño de Carter, sin embargo una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió antes de poder hacerlo.

― Profesor Carter ― escuche decir a Jasón desde su asiento ― Ese no ninguno de los ejercicios que dejo de tarea ― indico ― Ni siquiera hemos visto ese tema aun ― agrego.

Mire la ecuación, tal vez si hubiera siquiera leído los deberes la tarde anterior me habría dado cuenta que en efecto aquella ecuación no era ninguna de las que había dejado como tarea, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias me daba igual, para mi seguía siendo una serie de números y signos sin sentido.

Carter le lanzo a mi amigo una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Me volvía mirar a Jasón quien parecía muy molesto por la actitud del profesor para conmigo, le hice una seña para que lo dejara pasar, de cualquier modo no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar, así que era mejor que el no se buscara problemas por una causa mas que perdida.

― Ocúpese de sus asuntos… ¿Cómo es que se llama? ― Lo cuestiono el profesor molesto por la osadía del chico de ponerlo en evidencia.

― Jasón Parker ― respondió este sin dejar de mirarlo.

― Parker he… pues bien, usted será el siguiente en pasar, eso claro si su defendido logra siquiera comenzar a resolver el ejercicio ― indico.

Jasón me miro e hizo una señal animándome a comenzar ― como si fuera tan simple ― repele mentalmente volviendo a mirar aquella ecuación, para mi sorpresa una extraña sensación de seguridad me invadió de repente y de inmediato comencé a escribir en el pizarrón, en realidad no sabia bien lo que hacia pero me deje llevar como guiado por una mano invisible, sentía como si alguien dictara los números en mi cabeza, podía ver claramente cada numero y cada signo que debía escribir y así lo hice como impulsado por esa extraña sensación que me envolvía. Cinco minutos después deje de escribir y mire a Carter expectante en espera de que dijera algo.

Para mi sorpresa la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, en ella no se mostraba mas el goce por haberme puesto en aquella situación, ahora me miraba con incredulidad por la rapidez con la cual había terminado. Carter pareció leer un par de veces lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, de la incredulidad paso a la sorpresa y nuevamente al enojo en solo un segundo, aunque trato de disimularlo. En un último intento por encontrar algún error en aquel cálculo comenzó a revisar el libro del cual me había dictado aquella operación. Nuevamente su pasmo fue evidente, finalmente y muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable, se veía visiblemente decepcionado de que no hubiera fallado aquella prueba.

― No se como lo ha hecho pero esta perfectamente resuelta ― dijo mirándome como a quien se ve por primera vez.

Yo por mi parte estaba aun mas sorprendido que el propio Carter y seguía sin entender lo que había ocurrido, me volví hacia Jasón quien me miraba sonriente, era mas que obvio que había tenido algo que ver con mi repentina aptitud hacia las matemáticas, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia como lo había hecho; regrese a mi lugar, durante el trayecto mi mirada se cruzo con la de Jasón quien hizo una señal con el pulgar felicitándome.

― Es su turno Parker ― indico el profesor a la vez que comenzaba dictar una nueva ecuación sin siquiera esperar a que mi amigo pasara al frente.

Jasón avanzo sin inmutarse y comenzó a escribir la ecuación en la pizarra a pesar de que Carter no hizo ni el menor intento de repetirla, de inmediato y con la misma facilidad que lo había hecho rato antes en la cafetería comenzó a resolver el complicado problema ante las miradas curiosas del resto de mis compañeros y la mía propia, era sorprendente la manera en que iba desarrollando aquella difícil ecuación como si se tratara de una simple suma o resta.

Exactamente cinco minutos después de haber comenzado Jasón término y sin esperar siquiera a la aprobación de Carter regreso a su sitio con una descarada satisfacción en su rostro.

El profesor estaba que echaba chispas, todos sabíamos de su mal sano placer al vernos fracasar pero ese día ni Jasón ni yo le habíamos permitido disfrutarlo, aquello debía de ser verdaderamente frustrante.

Carter dio una rápida ojeada a lo escrito en el pizarrón y nuevamente miro incrédulo su libro percatándose de que el resultado era correcto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio expectantes de su reacción.

― ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ― dijo cerrando el libro de golpe sobresaltando a todos ― ¡Empiecen a copiar! ― ordeno acomodándose los lentes mientras nos brindaba a Jasón y a mi una ultima mirada de desprecio.

Todos comenzaron a escribir en sus respectivos cuadernos. Yo miraba a mi nuevo amigo con complicidad y reíamos por lo bajo satisfechos por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a Carter. Sin embargo el viejo no se quedo con las ganas de cobrarnos aquella afrenta y pareció quererse desquitar con los deberes para la siguiente clase dejando casi cinco paginas de ecuaciones similares a las que habíamos resuelto durante el inicio de la clase, nadie se atrevió a protestar por aquel inmerecido castigo, el profesor abandono el aula dando rápidas zancadas y dando un portazo después de amenazar con reprobar a aquel que no entregase los deberes al día siguiente.

Aquella última amenaza prendió los ánimos entre los compañeros que de inmediato expresaron su odio hacia Jasón y yo, creyéndonos los causantes de todo.

― ¡Ya estarán contentos par de fenómenos! ― señaló Cliff, un chico regordete y mal encarado al cual no se le daban tampoco muy bien aquellos deberes matemáticos ― La próxima vez que quieran llamar la atención láncense a un barranco ― sugirió molesto.

Su pandilla de malhechores lo secundó gritando unas cuantas maldiciones más antes de abandonar también el salón de clases.

Jasón ni siquiera se inmuto, yo por mi parte sentí ganas de levantarme y darle un buen golpe pero Ted me detuvo antes de hacerlo.

― No tiene caso Mike ― dijo sosteniéndome por el hombro al ver que me levantaba de mi asiento.

Trate de calmarme un poco y hacer caso de la sugerencia de mi amigo, lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era llamas mas la atención de lo que ya había hecho, note que algunos mas mis compañeros que comenzaron a retirarse me miraban como aun bicho raro y recordé que habían hecho lo mismo recién había llegado al colegio ― genial ― pensé ― ahora todos me creen un fenómeno.

Mis compañeros empezaron a salir del aula mientras algunos continuaban repelando por la cantidad de deberes que había dejado Carter para al siguiente clase.

― ¿Vienes? ― me pregunto Jack quien a pesar de intentar evitarlo también me miraba con recelo de pie a un lado mió. De un rápido vistazo fulmino a Jasón al ver que este no hacia el intento de marcharse como el resto de los compañeros.

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso y exasperado lo cuestione por su actitud, una cosa era recibir malas caras de extraños, no me importaba pero recibirlas de mis propios amigos no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ― le pregunte mientras guardaba el cuaderno en la mochila.

― Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto ― respondió Jack mirando a Jasón quien permanecía sentado en su butaca.

― Si lo conocieras un poco… ― dije tratando de explicar mi amistad con Parker pero Jack me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

― No necesito conocerlo para darme cuenta de que es un fenómeno ― dijo con toda intención de que Jasón lo escuchara ― y ahora parece ser que tu también lo eres ― indico ― Te lo advierto Stevenson ― me sorprendió escucharlo dirigirse a mi de aquella forma, Jack no me llamaba así desde que habíamos comenzado a ser amigos, aquella era su forma de demostrarme que estaba molesto ― ese tipo solo te va a traer problemas, pero allá tu si no quieres hacerme caso ― puntualizo.

Y sin decir mas se encamino a la salida seguido por Ted y Hanna quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con aquella absurda manera repensar o por lo menos no dijeron nada que demostrara lo contrario.

No podía creerlo, me quede de una pieza después de aquel reclamo injustificado.

Me di cuenta de que Jasón y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en el salón de clases, al parecer los reclamos de Jack habían ahuyentado a los pocos alumnos que habían quedado después de terminada la clase de Carter.

Jasón se levanto de su lugar, por un momento creí que se marcharía pero en su lugar avanzo hasta donde yo permanecía petrificado después de haber recibido la reprimenda de mi supuesto mejor amigo. Su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de molestia o cualquier otro sentimiento por lo que acababa de escuchar, yo en su lugar hubiera estado furico si alguien me llamara fenómeno, de hecho lo estaba.

― Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo ― dijo sonriendo dándome una plamada en la espalda como si aquello careciera de importancia.

Su comentario más que confortarme me hizo sentirme aun más molesto.

― ¿Y tu deberías decirme como hiciste que resolviera esa ecuación? ¿Acaso eres mago o algo por el estilo? ― dije sin tratar de ocultar mi enojo.

― No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando ― indico Jasón fingiendo demencia.

― Seguro que la tienes… cinco minutos contigo y me convierto en todo un genio de las matemáticas… ― indique.

― Y ahora por mi culpa también eres un fenómeno ― agrego aun mas divertido.

― ¡No soy ningún fenómeno! ― grite exasperado al escuchar aquello último.

― Ok, ok… solo estoy bromeando ― dijo al ver que estaba verdaderamente molesto.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio, yo por un lado tratando de calmarme un poco, Jasón por su parte me miraba sin apartar esos ojos grises de mi. Finalmente tome mi mochila dispuesto a marcharme.

― ¿Aun quieres ser mi amigo? ― me pregunto antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida.

― Nunca he dicho lo contrario ― dije deteniéndome en la puerta antes de salir del aula ― ¿Nos vamos? ― lo invite mirándolo mientras exhalaba el último suspiro de frustración que me quedaba.

Jasón me miro por un segundo dudativo.

Al ver mi mnpaciencia tomo sus cosas y avanzo hasta llegar a mi lado y juntos nos encaminamos a la salida del edificio, por un segundo temí encontrarme con Cliff y su bola de amigos quienes seguramente continuarían echándonos grilla frustrados de tener que resolver aquella montaña de deberes que había dejado Carter, pero para mi fortuna no fue así, tampoco pude ver a Jack y a los demás, al parecer habían estado lo suficientemente molestos para no esperarme o quizás imaginaron que Jasón estaría conmigo y decidieron que era mejor marcharse. Aun así me dio igual.

― ¿A quién buscas? ― pregunto Jasón al darse cuenta que miraba hacia todos lados con insistencia.

― Nada ― respondí, lo menos que quería era hacerlo sentir mal al darse cuenta de que por su culpa mis amigos me habían dejado tirado, comencé a buscar entre mis cosas hasta que di con la caja de cigarrillos que siempre traía conmigo, mas que por mi, por Jack que era el que regularmente me hacia caer en aquel vicio.

― ¿Quieres? ― lo cuestione extendiéndole la cajetilla.

― Es un feo habito ― dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― Lo se… algún día lo dejare ― indique mientras prendía fuego a uno de los pitillos y exhalaba una profusa nube de humo.

― Nunca he entendido el porque la gente fuma ― dijo mientras avanzábamos con rumbo a la parada del autobús.

― En mi caso culpo a Jack… el fue quien me inicio en este vicio ― me justifique.

Jason sonrió al escuchar aquello.

― MEn lo personal creo que los vicios no se pegan ni se heredan… ― indico ― únicamente encontramos el pretexto perfecto para justificarlos ―

― Puede ser ― dije sin dar mucha importancia al comentario, después de todo tampoco le había hecho caso a mi madre de dejarlo a pesar del sermón sobre el cáncer y no cuantas mas enfermedades, lo cierto era que fumar era uno de los pocos vicios que tenia y no estaba ni cerca de querer dejarlo, mucho menos en aquel momento que me sentía tan nervioso a causa de lo que había ocurrido durante y al final de la clase.

― Tal vez puedas hacerme dejarlo si usas tu "Okus Pokus" ― indique burlón ― No puede ser mas difícil que hacerme un genio de "las mates" ― indique tratando de indagar si mis sospechas de que aquel repentino cambio en mi se debía a algo que el hubiera hecho ― Anda vamos ― lo anime.

Jason se mantuvo en silencio mientras continuábamos avanzando.

― Tú también crees que soy un fenómeno ¿Verdad? ― pregunto tratando de disimular un dejo de tristeza, aquello me pillo desprevenido y me sentí mal de haber sido tan cabeza hueca.

― Venga, que solo estoy de broma ― dije tratando de componer las cosas.

― Pues tus amigos se lo han tomado bastante en serio ― índico mirándome en espera de mi reacción.

― Pues haya ellos ― dije con sinceridad ― Jack puede ser mi amigo pero no deja de ser un pueblerino cabeza hueca que no puede ver mas allá de sus narices ― indique ― además ya se le pasara y si no pues ni modo ― admiti tratando de parecer despreocupado, aunque en realidad la actitud de Jack me molestaba más de lo que quería admitir, muy en el fondo aun guardaba la esperanza de que recapacitara y cambiara su actitud.

Jason sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta. Pero pareció no creerme demasiado.

― ¿No piensas revelarme tu secreto? ― pregunte lanzando la colilla al suelo. El cigarrillo estaba a poco menos de la mitad pero ya no me apeteció seguir fumando, por un instante creí que Jason tenia algo que ver pero de inmediato descarte esa idea, en realidad me costaba mucho creer que algo así pudiera estar pasando en realidad, aunque tenia que aceptar que ese chico tenia cierta influencia en mi, de eso no cabía duda.

― Ya te dije que no se de que me estas hablando ― indico ― Yo no he hecho nada ― recalco ― Si quieres dejar de fumar tendrás que hacerlo por tu propia voluntad ― advirtió.

― Eso va a estar un poco difícil ― dije mientras continuabamos abanzando ― En realidad lo de las mates ha estado bueno… ― admiti.

― Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver ― repitio.

― Bueno… ― dije ― Sea como sea espero que dure hasta los parciales ― indique sonriendo.

― Eso seria hacer tranpa ― alego Jason.

― Bueno… no lo es si ninguno de los dos hace nada ¿No es asi? ―

Jason sonrio al escuchar mis palabras.

Al ver que el autobús llegaba a la parada corrimos para alcanzarlo, una vez arriba nos encaminamos hasta la parte de atrás y nos sentamos juntos, por fortuna aquel día el autobús estaba prácticamente vacío, sin chicas ruidosas ni nada por el estilo, solo una pareja madura que ni siquiera nos noto al pasar junto a ellos. El resto del viaje platicamos sobre cosas sin importancia, aunque para mi fue una bocanada de aire puro ya que estaba acostumbrado a las mismas historias de siempre y a las platicas sin sentido sobre los que siempre ocurría en West Hill. Jason me hablo de sus viajes y un poco de su vida antes de venir al pueblo, por lo que entendí había vivido en diferentes sitios antes de llegar a West Hill.

Inevitablemnte volvimos al tema de sus padres, al hacerlo pude notar el cambio de actitud de Jason.

― No tenemos que hablar de ellos ― indique tratando de cambiar el tema consiente de que debia ser difícil para el.

― No hay problkema ― admitio Jason mirando por la ventana ― finalmente todo en este pueblo me los recuerda, en parte creo que por ese motivo decidi venir a vivir a West Hill… ― admitio.

― ¿Ellos eran de aquí? ― lo cuestione curioso.

― Si…

― Mi madre, poco después de que se casaron vinieron a vivir aquí… yo nacio aquí ― indico Jason con tristeza, debía ser muy difícil recordar aquello, tuve el impulso de cambiar el tema pero estaba muy interesado en conocer un poco mas de él.

― ¿Cómo murieron? ― pregunte casi sin pensar.

― Durante uno de sus viajes… aquel seria más que un viaje de negocios, era la primera vez que visitaban Italia, aquella vez yo estaba muy enfermo asi que no pude acompañarlos, el viaje en avión fue muy accidentado y terminaron en medio de uno de los accidentes mas horribles que te puedas imaginar ― indico apesumbrado por recordar aquello.

Yo me mantuve en silencio imaginando lo difícil que debió haber sido aquella situación.

― Mis padres murieron consumidos por el fuego, al igual que muchos de los pasajeros ― prosiguió narrando ― Fue horrible... ― el chico no pudo terminar la frase, las lagrimas lo traicionaron.

Se apresuro a limpiarselas con el dorso del brazo, apenado.

El autobús siguió avanzando, unas cuadras más adelante la pareja descendió dejándonos solos a excepción claro del conductor.

― ¿Hace cuantos años murieron Jason? ― lo cuestione conmovido.

― Veintidós… ― agrego con los ojos enrojecidos.

Sin poder evitarlo una oleada de coraje recorrió mi cuerpo nuevamente, mi cambio de expresión debió haber sido bastante evidente ya que en cuanto levanto la mirada y se percato de ella de inmediato se apresuro a cuestionarme.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ― me pregunto visiblemente preocupado.

Lo mire en silencio un instante y de inmediato le recrimine.

― Estas mintiendo ― dije visiblemente molesto, no había nada que me molestara mas que trataran de tomarme el pelo.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ― reacciono Jason contrariado por mi acusación.

― ¿22 años? ― indique ― ¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo? ― Lo cuestione ― puedo ser un neófito para la aritmética pero por lo menos se sumar y restar muy bien ― alegue ― si lo que dices es cierto eso quiere decir que Eidrian no es tu hermano... apenas y tiene mas de once años... ¿No es así? ―

La tez de Jason se puso aun más blanca de lo que regularmente estaba, si es que eso era posible.

― Yo… ― era la primera vez que lo veía tartamudear desde que lo había conocido, en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido toda la seguridad que hasta entonces había demostrado y fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad estaba mintiendo.

― La próxima vez que inventes una historia, procura ensayarla antes ― indique y de inmediato me levante de mi asiento, por suerte esta vez era él quien había quedado en el asiento junto a la ventana. De inmediato toque el timbre, el autobús se detuvo, Jason ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerme, se quedo sentado en su lugar, una vez abajo lo mire a través del vidrio, estaba muy decepcionado, nunca creí que fuera capaz de jugar con la muerte de sus padres, de inmediato eche a andar rumbo a mi casa, faltaban solo un par de cuadras para llegar, tome un camino diferente temiendo encontrarme con Jason en el trayecto consiente de que ambos viviamos en el mismo vecindario, por fortuna no fue así.

Después de saludar a mi madre me encamine rápidamente a mi cuarto aun lleno de coraje, no podía negar que aquella mentira por parte de mi nuevo amigo me había dolido demasiado, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerle comenzaba a sentir un gran aprecio cpor el, habia dejado de lado amis amigos y sobre todo habia ignorado las habladurías y los señalamientos de mis compañeros de escuela y todo por un mentiroso.

― ¡Maldición! ― exclame lanzando de un puntapié mi mochila al otro lado de la habitación.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y permaneci en silencio haciendo un examen de conciencia, ¿Qué era lo que me molestaba mas? ¿Qué Jason me hubiera mentido? o darme cuenta que a pesar de aquello no podia odiarlo, al contrario, me sentia mal por haber actuado de la manera en que lo habia hecho, incluso habia pasado el resto del camino rumbo a casa imaginando que quizas existia una razon que justificara aquello, incluso habia llegado a la conclusión absurda de que quizas en realidad Eidrian no era hermano de Jason, lo unico que se me ocurria es que fuera adoptado, entonces me di cuenta de que quizas aquello no resultaba tan descabellado después de todo. Entonces me senti aun mas mal al darme cuenta de que no le habia dado oportunidad a Jason de explicarme nada, por un segundo tube el impulso de ir a la casa Parker ¿Pero con que cara podria hacerlo después de la forma en que habia actuado? Y entonces senti un hueco en el estomago, en vuelto en mi ira no me habia percatado que lo que mas me asustaba era qeulla posiblilidad que habia venido de repente a mi cabeza, la posibilidad de que Jason ya no quisiera ser mi amigo después de aquello.

Y entonces eso me preocupo aun más al grado de que durante toda esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño.


	6. Chapter 5: Tristeza

5

TRISTEZA

Jason había tenido el impulso de bajarse tras Mike pero prefirió no hacerlo, tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas y no existía una forma sencilla de hacerlo. Aun asi no podia evitar sentirse culpable por haber dejado pasar aquel detalle, aunque no habia sido premeditado, simplemtne habia sucedido sin darse cuenta.

― Tal vez sea mejor asi ― pensó mientras el autobús seguía avanzando.

Al llegar justo frente a la casa Parker el chico descendió y sin poder evitarlo miro hacia el final de la calle en busca de Mike sin mucho exito, estaba seguro que habia tomado alguna via alterna para no tener que toparse con el durante el trayecto a su casa. Avanzo hacia la casa pero en lugar de entrar se quedo sentado en el pórtico estudiando las posibilidades.

La verdad no era una de ellas.

Estaba conciente de que quizas no era necesario buscar una explicación para darle a Mike, posiblemnte después de aquello ni siquiera querria escucharlo.

La puerta se abrió de improviso tras de él y de ella emergio Eidrian quien de inmediato se apresuro a abrazarlo efusivamente.

― ¡Hermanito! ― exclamo emocionado, de la misma forma que todos los días lo recibía cuando regresaba de la escuela.

― ¿Cómo te has portado hoy? ― Lo cuestiono Jason cargándolo en sus piernas.

― Bien ― respondió el chiquillo jugueteando con la cola de cabello del joven ― ¿Y tu amigo? ― le pregunto este buscando a Mike.

― No lo se… supongo que en su casa ― indico Jason cabizbajo.

― ¿Te enojaste con él? ― pregunto el chiquillo nuevamente.

Jason asintió como toda respuesta, Eidrian por su parte se limito a abrazarlo tratando de confortarlo.

― ¿Porque nadie nos quiere Hermanito? ― pregunto el chiquillo con la inocencia caracteristica de su edad, sin comprender que aquello era un tema muy difícil para su hermano.

― La gente no entiende Eidrian… ― respondió este ― Anda vamos adentro ― lo apresuro, el cielo estaba despejado pero comenzaba a hacer frió aunque en realidad aquello no implicaba ningun problema para ninguno de los dos hermanos, el frio era algo que siempre los acompañaba. El verdadero motivo era en si dar por terminada aquella charla.

Una vez adentro Jason se percato que su abuela se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, como era su costumbre y de inmediato se apresuro a saludarla dándole un beso en la frente.

― Hola Ruth ― dijo acariciando tiernamente su blanco cabello, la mujer lo miro unos segundos pero no dijo nada, simplemente continuo mirando el fuego que aprecia estar a punto de extinguirse.

― ¿Cómo tesientes? ― la cuestiono nuevamente el chico.

― Como de costumbre… en realidad mejor de lo que aparento ― dijo volviendole la mirada sonriente, aunque de inmediato volvio la mirada al fuego.

― Me alegra esccuharlo… ― dijo Jason mirando tambien el fuego meditabundo.

― ¿Hoy no vino ese chico contigo? ― lo cuestiono la mujer al darse cuenta de la actitud del chico.

― No… en verdad no creo que vuelva… ― admitio Jason con pesar.

Ruth alargo la mano para acariciar la del chico.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ― l e pregunto.

― No es nada Ruth… ― indico el chico mientras se dejaba caer sobre otro de los sillones, callado y meditabundo, por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de recriminarse el haber sido tan tonto, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo es que había accedido a contarle aquella historia.

― Tonto… fue muy tonto ― se dijo para si.

― ¿Estas asi por ese chico? ― prosiguió Ruth cuestionandolo.

― He tenido un dia difícil Ruth… es mejor que no preguntes ― le pidio el chico poniendose de pie nuevamente.

― Parecia un buen chico… ― agrego Ruth a pesar de las palabras del chico.

Jason se levanto y se encamino a la cocina, casi por inercia comenzó a preparar la comida de Ruth, su pequeño hermano entro a la habitación y de inmediato como otras muchas veces se abalanzo sobre un trozo de la jugosa manzana que el chico había comenzado a cortar en rebanadas.

― Deja eso Eidrian… sabes que te hará daño ― indico Jason al ver las intenciones del chiquillo de comer un trozo que se le había escapado de las manos. El niño miro a su hermano mayor unos segundos antes de obedecer y soltar el pedazo de fruta.

― Jason… ¿Por qué nosotros no comemos lo mismo que la abuela? ― lo cuestiono mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa saltando y tarareado una tonada infantil.

― Ya te lo dije muchas veces ― comenzó a explicar el muchacho de la misma forma en que ya lo había hecho otras veces que el niño lo cuestionaba sobre aquello ― Nosotros no necesitamos de este tipo de alimentos para poder vivir… ― indico.

Eidrian continuo dando tumbos por la habitación mientras Jason retiraba la leche que comenzaba a hervir sobre la estufa. Sirvió un poco en una taza.

― La abuela dice que pronto va a morir ― dijo el chico pasando la charola que regularmente usaban para llevarle la comida ― ¿Nosotros también vamos a morir algún día? ― continúo Eidrian cuestionándolo.

Jason miro a Eidrian por un segundo sintiendo pena y una infinita culpa al recordar lo que había hecho, había condenado a Eidrian a vivir eternamente con la apariencia e inocencia de un niño, por eso desde el dia en que lo habia tomado bajo su tutela, se había empeñado en hacerlo feliz, aunque nada le parecía suficiente para enmendar el pecado tan grande que había cometido.

― ¿Nosotros también vamos a morir algún día hermanito ― lo cuestiono nuevamente el chico creyendo que no lo había escuchado. Jason trago saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta sin mucho éxito y casi en un susurro respondía a la pregunta del chico.

― Nosotros nunca moriremos Eidrian… ― índico con pesar acariciando la cabeza del niño con ternura.

El muchacho tomo la charola y se encamino de regreso a la estancia, la mujer se volvió hacia el quien se sentó a un costado suyo.

― Ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas… ― dijo la mujer tomando el trozo de fruta que Jason le ofrecia.

― Sabes que me gusta hacerlo… ― indico Jason.

Ruth empezó a comer lo que ek chico le habia llevado, este a su vez acerco la taza de leche a su rostro e inalo el aroma que esta despedia.

― No sabes como extraño el sabor de la comida… ― dijo este dejando nuevamente la taza sobre la charola frente a Ruth.

― ¿Otra vez deprimido? ― pregunto la anciana sin poder evitar darse cuenta del estado anímico del muchacho.

― No es nada… ya se me pasara ― dijo Jason tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo esta no pareció creerle pues de inmediato frunció el seño, lo conocia demasiado bien para poder adivinar la pena que enbargaba a Jason.

― ¿Por qué le dijiste a Eidrian que vas a morir? ― pregunto Jason mientras mirando embelezado el fuego de la chimenea.

― Porque es la verdad ― alego la mujer limpiándose con la servilleta ― Ese tipo de cosas las puede sentir cuando estas cada día mas cerca del final… ― agrego sonriendo mostrando todas las arrugas propias de su edad.

― Sabe que yo podría evitar que eso sucediera ― indico Jason en tono timido bajando la mirada, aquello mas que una sugerencia parecio una suplica, ya otras veces le había planteado aquel tema, pero la respuesta de la anciana siempre era la misma y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

― Sabes que nunca permitiré que lo hagas Jason… ― dijo amablemente acariciando la mejilla del chico sintiendo el tacto frio de su piel ― Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido unos años antes, pero ahora… ― se entristeció ― solo seria una carga y tu ya tienes mas que suficiente con cuidar a tu hermano… ―

Jason miro a Eidrian quien jugaba sentado sobre la alfombra ajeno a la plática. Nuevamente vinieron a él los remordimientos y no pudo evitar que su rostro se llenara de tristeza.

― Hiciste lo correcto muchacho… y lo sabes ― dijo la mujer conociendo la causa de su congoja.

― Fue un error Ruth ― alego.

― Sabes que no es así, de otra forma habría muerto… tu mismo me contaste como sucedieron las cosas… no tuviste mas alternativa ― dijo tratando de consolarlo un poco.

― ¿Acaso vale la pena si lo he condenado a vivir así para toda su vida? ― alego Jason con rabia, sus ojos volvían a ser invadidos por las lágrimas y sin poder soportarlo mas se dejo caer en el regazo de Ruth y descargo todo su pesar. Llevaba ya muchos años con aquella carga en su conciencia y a pesar de haberse repetido una y otra vez que lo que había hecho había sido por ayudar no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

― El ha sido muy feliz a tu lado y estoy segura que siempre lo sera… ― dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello de Jason quien trato de ahogar su llanto para que el pequeño no lo escuchara.

― ¿Pero hasta cuando? ― la cuestiono el chico ― Estoy cansado de esta vida… de ir de allá para acá, sin jamás poder quedarme en un solo sitio, sin poder jamás tener una amistad sincera ni nada que me haga sentir un poco… vivo ― alego con pesar.

― Lo tienes a él ― dijo señalando a Eidrian quien les brindo una sonrisa mientras continuaba jugando sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

― No nos dejes solos Ruth ― clamo Jason casi en tono suplicante ― Ya he tenido que despedir a demasiada gente… has sido siglos de ver como mueren las personas que amo y siempre termino por quedarme solo… ya no quiero estar solo ― repitió.

― Nadie esta realmente solo jamás Jason ―

El muchacho no dijo nada más y se limito a permanecer hecho un ovillo recargado sobre las piernas de la mujer. La idea de perderla le hacia sentir un enorme pesar, ella y Eidrian eran lo unico que tenia en el mundo.

Lo unico.

Un rato más tarde los dos chicos acompañaron a Ruth hasta su habitación y después de despedirse de ella salieron para dejarla descansar.

― ¿Por qué yo no puedo dormir hermanito? ― Lo cuestiono Eidrian nuevamente.

― Porque eres eterno Eidrian… ambos lo somos ― índico Jason con un dejo de pesar en su voz.

― ¿Para siempre? ―

― Para siempre… ― aquella ultima frase calo ondo en el corazon del chico ― Ve a tu cuarto Eidrian… ― índico Jason al ver que el pequeño se encaminaba detras de él nuevamente hacia la planta baja.

― ¿Hoy no vas a jugar conmigo hermanito? ― lo cuestiono Eidrian con desilucion.

― Tal vez mas tarde... ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer ― mintio.

La verdad era que en ese momento Jason necesitaba estar solo, poner nuevamente en orden sus ideas y recuperar un poco de la seguridad que había perdido después de aquella crisis.

― ¿Puedo ver televisión? ― lo cuestiono el chiquillo.

― Esta bien… pero solo un rato ― advirtio ― Mas tarde subire a verte, ahora ve y esperame en tu habitación ― lo apresuro.

El chiquillo se encamino al final del pasillo dando saltos no sin antes brindarle una última sonrisa a su hermano.

― No tardes mucho... ― dijo Eidrian asomandose desde la puerta.

― No lo hare... ― respondio el muchacho.

Una vez que se encontró solo en el pasillo Jason suspiro, estaba muy cansado, pero no era del tipo fisico si no mas bien mental, aquel había sido uno de esos días largos y estresante, ademas, ayudar a Mike durante la clase del profesor Carter había resultado mas fatigoso de lo que había imaginado, era extraño pero de alguna manera le resultaba un tanto mas difícil penetrar la mente de Mike que la del resto de sus compañeros, aunque en realidad no sabia porque, aquello era lo que mas le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que cruzo palabra con aquel chico ― ¿Acaso tenia algo especial o era solamente una mera casualidad? ― se cuestiono inrigado, Hasta entonces jamas habia conocido a nadie como Mike,había leido los pensamientos de cientos de personas antes y jamas habia tenido problema alguno en hacerlo, pero para su sorpresa con Mike por mas que lo habia intentado no tuvo exito, era como si aquel muchacho contase con una barrera que se lo impidiera, y no solo eso, aquello no solo se limitaba a leer sus pensamientos, tampoco podia controlar sus acciones, a menos claro que el chico lo deseara, como aquella tarde cuando habia podido percibir el deseo de Mike de poder resolver aquel problema matematico, jamás había conocido a nadie así y eso le intrigaba.

― ¿Qué tiene de especial ese muchacho? ― se pregunto nuevamente sin podera hayar explicacion alguna, y sabía que ahora que se había molestado con él seria más difícil averiguarlo.

Y aquel pensamiento melló aun mas su animo.

Mike había sido el primer amigo que tenia desde hace años, el primer humano con el cual habia logrado hacer contacto, sin contar claro a Ruth quien con el paso de los años se había convertido en algo así como su confidente, pero lo que sentía al estar con Mike era diferente, era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo por fin pudiera empezar allevar una vida normal como cualquier chico de su edad, y tan fácil como había empezado se termino.

Jason se encamino nuevamente a la planta baja para recoger los platos en un intento desesperado de olvidarse de todo, aquello no era una tarea demasiado difícil, sin embargo le serviría para distraerse un poco, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

― Es una lastima que no pueda decirle la verdad… ― se lamento mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero y comenzaba a enjabonarlos.


	7. Chapter 6: Preguntas sin Respuesta

6

PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA

Al siguiente dia me levante mas temprano de lo habitual, me habia pasado la mayor parte de la noche tratando de olvidarme de Jason Parker y la historia que me habia inventado sobre la muerte de sus padres, después de tomar una ducha y desayunar sali de casa rumbo a la tienda del señor Braddy la cual estaba hubicada en el centro del pueblo, en realidad aquella era una de las tiendas mas grandes del lugar, aparte de mi habia otros tres chicos que le ayudavamos al dueño, dos en caja y uno mas junto conmigo en el almacen. Habia empezado atrabajar ahí apenas un par de meses atrás, no era mucho lo que ganaba, en realidad mas que por el dinero habia decidido ocuparme en algo durante las mañanas ya que no me gustaba quedarme en casa solo. Poco mas tarde del medio dia Sali como de costumbre y encendi un cigarrillo, aquella mañanma en particular la tienda habia estado bastante concurrida, ademas habia llegado un monton de mercancía la cual tubimos que acomodar entre Matt y yo, en verdad habia quedado molido, mas aun por no haber descansado bien la noche anterior.

Al punto de la una me despedi del Sr. Brady y de Paul y Bryan quienes trabajaban de tiempo completeo en la tienda y me dispuse a regresar a casa dispuesto a tomar mis cosas para irme a la escuela. Al llegar como de costumbre encontre una nota pegada en el refrigerador indicandome que mama habia dejado listo un plato de comida en el microondas, en realidad no tenia demasiada ambre asi que decidi subir a mi habitación y darme una ducha rapida. Por fortuna era viernes ― pense ― tendria un largo fin de smana para sacarme de encima todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jason Parker, sabia que seria mas difícil convencer a mis amigos de que en realidad no tenia nada que ver con el, sobre todo con Jack que era bastante cabeza dura, pero ya me preocuparia en su momento, me vesti rapidamente y Sali en mi bicicleta hacia la preparatoria, al llegar me sorpendi de no ver a Jack ni a los otros esperandome en el sitio habitual, aunque en realidad crei que seguirian enojados asi que no le di demasiada importancia.

La profesora de la primera clase llego puntual y de inmediato me dispuse a entrar, para mi sorpresa ninguno de mis amigos estaba ahí, ni tampoco Jason. Era impsobile que estubieran juntos ― medite mientras comenzaba la clase ― supuse que Jack y los demas habian desidido no asistir aquel dia y con lo que respectaba a Jason no pude evitar sentirme aliviado de no tener que verlo hasta el siguiente lunes ― Finalmente un poco de suerte ― pense mientras trataba de prestar un poco de atención a la clase.

Los viernes regularmente saliamos temprano, asi que para cuando termino la ultima de mis clases el sol aun brillaba en el cielo, por un momento tube el impulso de llamar a Ted o a Hanna para preguntarles donde estaban pero preferi no hacerlo, les daria tiempo a ellos y a Jack para que se les pasara el berrinche por haberlos dejado por Jason Parker. Tome mi bicicleta y emprendi el camino de regreso a mi casa, aunque preferi nuevamente tomar otro camino que no fuera pasar justo frente a la casa Parker, tenia que mantenerme alejado lo mas posible si es que no queria encontrarme con Jason.

― Hola Mike ― escuche decir a una voz tras de mi justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, aquella no podia ser otra que la chismosa de Keith Collins.

― Hola Keith… ― dije mirandola con un dejo de desprecio en mi mirada ― ¿Se te ofrece algo? ― la cuestione.

― Nada mas que saludarte Mike y preguntarte si piensas ir a la fiesta de esta noche… ― indico con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

― ¿Fiesta? ― Aquello me pillo desprevenido ― Lo siento pero no sabia que hoy habia fiesta ― indicque ―¿Dónde sera? ― pregunte, en realidad pense que seria una buena idea distraerme un poco.

Las chicas que acompañaban a Keith comenzaron a cuchichearse entre ellas sorpendidas de mi respuesta.

― Valla… ― Keith poarecia sorprendida ― Pense que ya estarias enterado… ― indico complacida ― La fiesta sera en casa de tu amiguita Hanna ― indico ¿No me digas que no te ha invitado? ― me cuestiono fingiendo sorpresa.

Senti un hueco en el estomago al escuchar aquello pero trate de aparentar la mayor de las tranquilidades mienstras montaba la bicicleta dispuesto a marcharme.

― Lo que deberia asombrarte Keith ― dije sonriendo ― es que te hayan invitado ¿O acaso piesas colarte como siempre lo haces en todas las fiestas? ― La cuestione ironico y sin decir mas heche a andar sin esperar siquiera a escuchar su respuesta, satisfecho con ver la cara que habia puesto al escuchar mis palabras.

― ¡Eres un patan Stevenson! ― la escuche exclamar a mis espaldas mientras me alejaba a toda velocidad.

Unas cuadras mas adelante me detube, asi que por eso no habian asistido ninguno de los tres aquel dia a clases, Hanna hiba a dar una fiesta en su casa y nisiquiera se habian molestado en informarme, no pude evitar sentirme herido, mas aun a sabiendas que aquello se debia a mi amistad con Jason Parker ― Una amistad que no valia la pena ― me lamente. Nuevamente monte la bicicleta y esta vz no me detube hasta llegar a casa, sin prestar mayor atencion deje mi vehiculo en el patio de enfrente y entre a la casa dando un portazo, por fortuna mi madre aun no habia llegado, lo menos que necesitaba en aquel momento es que tambien ella me reprendiera. Subi a la planta alta y durante un rato di tumbos por t mi cuarto tratando de sacar toda la frustración que traía encima, estaba en extremo molesto, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia porque o mas bien si lo sabia pero me resistía a aceptarlo.

El que Hanna no me hubiera invitado a la fiesta que daba esa tarde en su casa era una clara señal de que mis amigos habian decidido botarme y en realidad no podia culparlos por ahcerlo. Por primera vez maldije haber conocido a Jason y desse jamas haberle siquiera dirigido la palabra, aunque en realidad ya era muy tarde para lamentaciones.

Prendí el televisor con el mero propósito de sacar aquello de una buena vez de mi cabeza, no valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo, ― ¿En realidad me habia quedado sin amigos? ― no entendía, aunque aquello era muy simple, habia actuado como perfecto idiota, aunque como decía Jack cada vez que me expresaba de esa manera: nadie es perfecto.

No podía evitar pensar que quizás habían tenido razón en molestarse por mi amistad con Jason, después de todo había acabado demostrándome que era un verdadero fiasco, y entonces me sentí aun mas mal, había cambiado a mis amigos por un extraño al cual acababa de conocer ― por un fenómeno ― dije con todo el coraje y frustración que tenia en ese momento. No sabía a ciencia cierta si mi amistad con Jack, Ted y Hanna se había visto realmente afectada o si solo estaban molestos y habian decidido castigarme dejandome fuera de sus planes temporalmente, la idea de que en realidad eso fuera permanente me hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago, así que decidí averiguarlo. De inmediato tome el teléfono y marque el numero de mi amiga, la madre de esta contesto un instante después, costo un poco de trabajo poder escucharla ya que la musica parecia estar a todo lo que daba pero al darse cuanta de que se trataba de mi me saludo efusivamente como era su costumbre gritando un poco para que pudiera escucharla.

― Mike… muchacho, tenia mucho tiempo que no tenia noticias tuyas ― me saludo amable ― ¿Cómo sigues querido? ― prosiguió.

No comprendí a lo que se refería pero le seguí la corriente tratando de indagar un poco.

― Bien Sra. Trevor… ya estoy mejor ― mentí sin saber bien de que se trataba aquello.

― Hanna me contó que has pescado una gripe terrible, es una lastima que no hayas podido venir a la fiesta, todos parecen estar muy divertidos… ― señalo.

Enfermo… Hanna habia inventado que estaba enfermo para justificar el que no estubeçiera presente en aquella fiesta. Entonces me di cuenta de que hacer aquella llamada había sido un gran error. Ahora me sentía peor que antes.

― ¿Sigues ahí Mike? ― grito nuevamente la mujer tratando de hacerse oir entre la musica y los gritos, había preguntado algo pero no alcance a escucharlo.

― Si… disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que me pregunto? ― la cuestione.

― Que si quieres que te comunique con Hanna ― indico.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con mi amiga.

― De hecho… ― no supe que decir, pero trate de inventar algo medianamente creible ― En realidad marque su numero por equivocación, esta gripe aun me tiene un poco atarantado, usted sabe… quería llamar a la farmacia para pedir unos medicamentos ― aquella era la peor excusa pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió al momento.

La mujer soltó una leve carcajada y me sentí aliviado pues al parecer había creído mi excusa.

― Muchacho… ― dijo en tono maternal ― ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Si necesitas algo puedo salir a comprartelo llevartelo a tu casa… ― se ofrecio amablemtne.

― ¡No! ― dije soltando un grito, por fortuna la madre de mi amiga parecio no escucharlo ― No es necesario que se moleste ― dije consiente de mi exagerada reacción ― la verdad es que no quisiera que se contagie, de cualquier forma creo que acaba de llegar mi madre, le pediré a ella que valla por lo que necesito, de cualquier manera gracias… ―

Se escucho otra voz que parecía preguntar algo a la Sra. Trevor, alcance a reconocer la voz de mi amiga reclamándole algo, un segundo después tomo el auricular.

― ¿No le habrás dicho sobre la fiesta? ― escuche chillar a Hanna reclamándole a su madre

Supuse que le esta le arrebato el auricular a su madre ya que se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos antes de poder escuchar algo mas.

― ¿Mike? ― era ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sin responder colgué el teléfono, lo que menos quería en aquel momento era escuchar absurdas excusas, aunque me quede con las ganas de reclamarle el porque me había hecho pasar por enfermo con su madre, supuse que lo hizo para evitar darle una explicaron del motivo por el cual estabamos peleados.

Lance el teléfono lo mas lejos posible cuando comenzó a sonar, no tuve necesidad de ver de quien se trataba, estaba seguro que era Hanna. El teléfono sonó por mas de diez minutos, si que es persistente ― me dije a mi mismo ― finalmente el aparato dejo de sonar, hubiera sido mas fácil apagarlo pero me agradaba pensar en mi amiga desesperada por que le contestara para darme una explicación.

Y yo no estaba dispuesto a darle ese gusto.

Durante la cena estuve demasiado distraído como para que mi madre no lo notara, me hizo un par de preguntas que supe responder de manera inteligente logrando que me dejara en paz. Una vez que termine regrese a mi habitación con el pretexto de que tenía un montón de deberes, aquello no era del todo mentira aunque en realidad lo que menos me apetecia en aquel momento era hacer numeros, aun asi una vez arriba saque el libro de aritmética pero solo con ver el montón de ecuaciones que tenia que resolver para el siguiente lunes me entraron ganas de asesinar a alguien, a Carter si era posible.

Y entonces una idea me vino de repente ― ¿Aun seguiría funcionando lo que sea que Jason hubiera hecho para que pudiera resolver el problema delante de toda la clase? ―

Aunque no podía explicar lo que había sido aquello, estaba seguro que él era el responsable, solo recordé aquella sensación, como si alguien en mi cabeza me dictara los números y signos que debía escribir en el orden correcto hasta finalmente llegar al resultado final, pero aquello era imposible ― me dije.

Mire la primera ecuación y comencé a tratar de resolverla.

Nada.

Mi cabeza estaba tan vacía como siempre lo había estado, por lo menos en lo referente a "las mates", ni siquiera pude comenzar y frustrado cerré el libro, fuera lo que fura que hubiese hecho el efecto se había pasado ― ¡Que bodrio! ― exclame cerrando el libro.

Entonces comence a dudar que aquello hubiera sido verdad.

― ¿En realidad el fue el responsable de mi repentina aptitud para la aritmética? ¿O simplemente fue suerte? ― No parecía haber una explicación lógica.

Estaba seguro que al siguiente lunes en cuanto Carter viera mi libro totalmente en blanco disfrutaría poniéndome de inmediato en evidencia frente a todos.

― Lo odio… realmente lo odio… ― exclame sin sentir ni un apice de culpa, sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Repentinamente un leve golpeteo en el cristal de mi ventana me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me volví y lo que vi me dejo paralizado. Jason me miraba desde la parte de afuera de la ventana.

― ¿Podrías abrir? ― Me pidió.

No supe ni siquiera porque lo hice pero de inmediato me apresure a abrir la ventana.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― me cuestiono esperando en el umbral.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― lo cuestione molesto.

― Quisiera hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar? ― pregunto nuevamente.

― Haz lo que quieras… ― indique sentandome sobre la cama.

Jason se mantuvo en el umbral sin moverse un centímetro.

― ¿Entonces puedo pasar? ― dijo mirandome.

Unicamente asenti.

Una vez adentro me miro, pude notar que luchaba por decir algo, pero parecía no atreverse.

― ¿Y bien ¿― lo apresuere ― ¿Ya viste la hora? ― le recrimine ― Son más de las once de la noche… ―

― No vine a que me dieras la hora… vengo a aclarar las cosas contigo ― dijo en un tono evidentemente serio mientras examinaba la habitación ― Tu cuarto es bastante… interesante ― indico tratando de hacerme un cumplido.

― ¿Interesante? ― Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar las opiniones de Jason sobre mi cuarto ― ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para a darme tu opinión sobre mi cuarto…? ―

― No… se que estas molesto conmigo y no puedo dejarlo si ― argumento. Parecía sincero aunque también pense que podía tratarse de otra de sus magnificas actuaciones.

― Esta bien… ― dije recostándome ― Soy todo oídos… si comienzo a roncar sal por donde viniste y cierra la ventana, no me gustaría pescarme un resfriado… ― dije tratando de parecer despreocupado por su presencia.

Jason hizo una mueca de frustración al darse cuenta del poco interés que le ponía a lo que parecía ser un intento de disculparse. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación mirando los afiches en las paredes, prestando particular atención a uno que mostraba a mi grupo favorito, The Coolers, una banda de rock británica la cual se había desintegrado mucho antes de que yo naciera.

― ¿Fanático de The Coolers? ― me cuestiono mientras examinaba la colección de cd´s que tenia a un lado del stereo, simplemente me limite a emitir un sonido como respuesta.

― Una vez fui a uno de sus conciertos… ― indico mientras sacaba uno de los discos de su estuche y lo colocaba en el aparato, la música comenzó a sonar a un volumen casi inaudible, ladee la cabeza para mirar a Jason quien parecía extasiado con las notas de "Nothing matters" uno de los singles mas famosos de la banda. Su comentario avivo nuevamente el disgusto que traia desde que habia descubierto que me habia mentido respecto a la muerte de sus padres.

― ¿Porque te encanta inventar historias? ― lo recrimine.

Jason no me presto atención, continuaba escuchando la melodía.

― ¿A que viniste Jason? ― le dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba hasta donde se encontraba y apretaba el botón de apagado del reproductor mirandolo molesto.

Jason sonrió y continúo examinando mi colección de discos sin prestar demasiada atencion a mi actitud.

― Ya te dije que por lo menos inventes algo que te pueda creer… ¿Cómo pudiste ir a un concierto de The Coolers? eso es i―m―p―o―s―i―b―l―e ― recalque ― el grupo se desintegro muchos años antes de que tu o yo naciéramos… lo de tus padres también fue una mentira ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿O es que acaso te crees que no tengo tres dedos de frente? ― le reclame completamente furioso levantando la voz, por un momento temí que mi madre me escuchara y subiera para ver a que se debía todo aquel griterío.

― Aunque nio lo creas no te estoy mintiendo… ― indico Jason con sinceridad.

Por un segundo crei que en realidad decia la verdad, aun a sabiendas que aquello era poco mas que imposible.

― ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo Mike? ― me cuestiono Jason conservando aquella calma que comenzaba a exasperarme, las cosas serian mas sencillas de arreglar si por lo menos el pareciera solo un poco molesto, pero nada, ahí estaba, frente a mi, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

― La misma que yo… ― indique convencido.

Jason soltó una risilla que trato de disimular.

― ¿Por qué me hablaste aquella tarde en la escuela Mike? ― prosiguió cuestionándome, provocando que mi confusión sobre el sentido de aquella conversación aumentara más y más.

― No lo se… y ahora que lo pienso quizás no debí hacerlo, desde que lo hice solo me has causado problemas ― dije tratando de romper su sosiego.

Aquellas palabras si parecieron impactarlo pues marco una mueca en su rostro.

― Tienes razón… lo mejor es que me valla ― dijo encaminándose de regreso a la ventana pero esta vez fui yo el que lo detuve para cuestionarlo.

― Solo respóndeme una cosa… ― le dije interponiéndome entre el y la salida ― Pero se sincero… ― le advertí ― De eso depende que sigamos o no siendo amigos ―

Jason me miro durativo por un instante.

― Pregunta… ― dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, llevaba puesta una gabardina negra que lo hacia lucir aun mas espigado, con una camisa del mismo tono, era la primera vez que me percataba de lo delgado que era.

― ¿Quién eres Jason? ― dije.

El pareció pensar un poco su respuesta.

― De todas las preguntas que pudiste haberme hecho, hiciste la única que no puedo responderte… por lo menos no sin tener que mentirte y no quisiera hacerlo Mike ―

Lo mire por un instante, aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso de mi paciencia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello si no había hecho otra cosa que mentirme desde que lo conocí? ― Menudo cínico ―

― Lárgate Parker… ― ordene apartándome del paso para que saliera por donde había venido ― Aléjate de mi y evítame la pena de tener que soportarte o escucharte ―

Jason no dijo nada y de un rapido salto salio por la ventana, una vez que estuvo afuera cerré la ventana por dentro sin poder evitar mirarlo mientras se alejaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

― Se acabo… ― indique satisfecho.

Me tumbe nuevamente en la cama, sabia que a pesar de todo tendria que seguir viendo a Jason a diario en la escuela, pero finalmente solo tendria que limitarme a ignorarlo, entonces pense en lo contentos que se pronrian Jack, Ted y Hanna cuando les diera la noticia de que mi amistad con Parker se habia terminada, eso claro si mis amigos volvian a dirigirme alguna vez la palabra, Tube el impulso de salir en ese mismo instante e ir a casa de Hanna a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ellos, pero mi orguyo me lo impidio y decidi esperar hasta el lunes. Un rato después me puse la pijama y me meti en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, trate de poner la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, al dia siguiente me esperaba un largo dia en el almacen del Sr. Braddy y lo menos que queria era tener que trabajar exhausto por la falta de sueño, me consolo pensar en que tendria todo un fin de semana para poner en orden mis ideas y no tener que preocuparme por nada.

― Me voy a olvidar de todo y de todos para que nada me preocupe… por lo menor hasta que tenga que enfrentarme con ellos y tener que pedirles que me disculpen por cambiarlos por Jason… ― me dije a mi mismo en tono de orden y me acomode tratando de dormir.

Un par de horas después continuaba despierto a pesar de mis intentos por conciliar el sueño.

A pesar de todo tenia que aceptarlo… muy en el fondo lamentaba haber dado por terminada mi amistad con Jasón.


	8. Chapter 7: La Chica Nueva

7

LA CHICA NUEVA

Al día siguiente me desperte nuevamente temprano, mire el despertador que marcaba las 6 am, apenas un par de horas atrás habia logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en Jason y en mis amigos y en todas las explicaciones que tendria que dar después de mi "traicion" a causa de la fallida amistad con Jason Parker.

Por un momento examine al situación, en aquellas condiciones me di cuenta de que seria un total infierno el trabajo en el almacen, tube el impulso de llamar al señor Braddy para avisarle que me sentia enfermo y no hiba a poder trabajar ese dia, sin embargo la opcion de quedarme todo el dia dando vueltas en casa tampoco resulto atractiva, asi que de mala gana me levante y me encamine directo a la ducha dispuesto a despavilarme un poco. Un rato después baje a la cocina y me servi un cuenco de cereales, mas por inercia ya que el hambre parecia haberme abandonado, el sonido de los tacones de mama provenientes de las escaleras me indicaron que tambien ella se habia despertado, apurada entro a la cocina.

― Mike… te levantaste temprano ¿Vas a trabajar hoy? ― me cuestiono mientras se abrochaba los pendientes.

― Por desgracia… ― dije tomando un sorbo del vaso de jugo de naranja que tambien me habia servido.

Mi madre parecio notar mi aspecto ya que se apresuro a cuestionarme sobre mie stado de salud.

― ¿Te sientes mal?… luces como si no hubieras tenido una buena noche… ― indico poniendo su mano en mi frente para revisar mi temperatura.

― Algo asi… ― indique sin darle demasiada importancia.

― Deberias pedirle permiso al Sr. Braddy para no ir el dia de hoy… de hecho te he pedido cientos de veces que dejes ese trabajo… ― me recordo.

― ¿Y pasar todo el dia en casa? ― alegue.

― Podrias salir con tus amigos… ― me sugirió.

Solte una risa ironica al escuchar aquello.

― ¿Te has peleado con tus amigos? ― me cuestiono preocupada.

― Algo asi… ― dije dando señas de no querer hablar sobre el asunto.

― ¿Por eso no fuiste a la fiesta en casa de Hanna? ― continúo haciendo caso omiso de mi renuencia a hablar.

Reaccione sorprendido de que ella supiera aquello.

― ¿Cómo supiste de la fiesta en casa de Hanna? ― le pregunte mientras tomaba los trastes sucios y los dejaba sobre el lavabo.

― Janne llamo esta mañana para preguntar como seguias… me dijo que lamentaba mucho que no hubieras podido ir a la fiesta a causa de tu resfriado ― indico.

Eso lo explicaba, la mama de mi amiga tambien debia de sospechar algo y habia tratado de sacarle información a mi madre.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ― en realidad aquello era lo de menos pero queria saber a que atenerme, sobre tod cuando tuviera que hablar con Hanna y los demas.

― Le dije que estabas mejor… espero haber hecho lo correcto, aunque sabes que no me gusta mentir ― me indico.

― Pudiste haberle dicho que no estaba enfermo… ― indique

― Supuse que habias tenido una buena razon para decir que estabas enfermo… ¿La tienes? ―

Mama me miro expectante de mi respuesta.

― En realidad no… la mentira la ha inventado la propia Hanna, asi que tendrias que preguntarselo a ella ― señale encaminandome a la salida ― Es mejor que me valla ― me despedi dandole un beso en la megilla ― ¿Vienes a comer? ― la cuestione.

― Lo siento cariño ― se disculpo ― tengo montones de trabajo y creo que me quedare hasta tarde en la oficina ―

― No te preocupes ― alegue, en realidad lo que menos necesitaba era a mam a encima de mi, sobre todo después de saber que las cosas marchaban mal con mis amigos.

― Quedo algo de lasagna… ― indico abriendo el refrigerador para cerciorarse pero la interrumpi antes de que terminara la frase.

― No te preocupes, pedire una pizza o algo asi, entonces nos vemos por la noche… ― me despedi nuevamente, sin ambargo fue ella quien esta vez me detubo.

― Esta noche viene Jeff a cenar con nosotros… ― indico mirandome expectante por mi reaccion.

― Cena para dos… espero ― dije mirandola serio.

― Me gustaria que convivieras un poco con él… ― alego mi madre casi en tono suplicante ― Si lo conociera sun poco mas te darias cuenta de que no es un mal tipo ― argumento tratando de convencerme.

― No me gusta hacer mal tercio… ― dije mirandola torciendo un jesto de desagrado ― Ademas quien esta saliendo con el eres tu, mientras a ti te agrade por mi no hay problema… siempre y cuando no trates de involucrarme… ―

Mama se dio cuenta de que aquella plática era una causa perdida, aunque como en muchas otras ocaciones uso el chantaje sentimental para convencerme.

― ¿Podrias hacerlo por mi? ― dijo mirandome suplicante.

Mi madre sabia que con tales argumentos siempre terminaba por convencerme.

― Esta bien ― dije dandome por vencido, finalmente una cena con el pretendiente de mama no me mataria y me serviria para tener que ocuparme en algo que no tuviera que ver con mis amigos.

Mama sornrio satisfecha al conseguir su objetivo y denadome un beso subionuevamente a la planta alta. Sali de la casa y tome mi bicicleta encaminadome hacia el almacen, un rato después me encontraba acomodando cajas junto con Matt, en realidad aquello fue mas util que todos mis intentos de la noche anterior por olvidarem de Jason, Jack y de todos mis problemas, el cansancio me ayudo a no pensar en nada, por otra parte el que Matt fuera un tipo callado y ensimismado me permitio no tener que mantener platicas sin sentido, simplemente nos concentramos en realizar el trabajo como un par de autómatas.

Finalmente cerca del medio dia terminamos de acomodar la nueva mercancía en el almacen, como de costumbre Matt se marcho encuanto el Sr. Braddy le entrego su paga. Yo por mi parte esperaba afuera mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

― Asi que aquí estas ― indico el Sr. Barddy saliendo de la tienda ― tu y Matt hiciceron un excelente trabajo muchacho ― me felicito entregandome un sobre con mi paga de esa semana el cual meti a mi boillo.

― ¿No lo cuentas? ― me pregunto el viejo encendiendo tambien un cigarrillo.

― No lo creo necesario ― indique tranquilo.

― Matt acaba de renunciar, asi que te he dado un poco mas… mientras encuentro alguioen que lo reemplace ― indico.

― ¿Matt renuncio? ― en realidad no me importaba mucho ya que no tnia ningun tipo de relacion mas que de trabajo, aun asi no pude evitar soprenderme ― ¿Y eso porque? ―

― Le han ofrecido un mejor empleo en la tienda de videos… o al menos eso me dijo ― indico el Sr. Braddy exhalando una profusa bocanada de humo ―¿Conoces a alguien que quiera trabajar? ―

Medite aquello por un segundo, tube el impulso de mencionar a Jack o a Ted pero no supe si seria prudente, por lo menos hasta saber como quedaria mi relacion con ellos.

― No… pero hablare con algunos chicos de la escuela ― me ofreci ― si se de alguien lo enviare para que hable con usted ―

El viejo parecio satisfecho.

― Bueno Mike… entonces nos veremos el lunes.. ― dijo extendiendome la mano en señal de depsdida ― Saludos a tu madre, por cierto, hace un rato llamo una chica… ― indico.

― ¿Una chica? ― pregunte desconcertado, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que se trataba de Hanna.

― No quiso dejar mensaje ni nada, solo pregunto si trabajabas aquí… ― alego.

― No tengo ni la menor idea de quien se haya tratado.. ― indique desconcertado.

― Quizas alguna admiradora secreta… ― señalo el viejo en tono picaro.

― Puede ser… ― dije siguiendole el juego ― Me tengo que ir Sr. Brady ― me despedi ― Nos vemos el lunes… ― dije tomando mi bicicleta.

Inicie el camino rumbo a casa pensando en aquello que me habia dicho el señor Brady ― ¿Una chica? ― seguia creyendo que se habia tratado de Hanna, sin embargo lo mas sensato hubiera sido pedir hablar conmigo, no preguntar si en realidad trabajaba ahí. Aumente la velocidad tratando de olvidarme del asunto, al llegar a casa me apresure a cambiarme de ropa y de inmediato busque el telefono de la pizzería, el dia anterior no habia comido nada durante la cena y por fortuna aquella tarde después del arduo trabajo en el almacen el hambre parecia haber vuelto a mi.

Un rato después escuche el sonido del timbre, al abrir me encontre con un repartidor portando el clasico uniforme de una conocida pizzería, le entregue un par de billetes y nuevamente regrese a la sala no sin antes pasar por una coca cola que habia puesto a enfriar en el refrigerador. Mas que comer, debore los trozos de pizza sentado frente al televisor mirando una vieja película la cual habia visto docenas de veces, aun asi me mantube entretenido el resto de la tarde hasta que finalmente decidi subir a mi cuarto, los deberes de matematicas seguian esperando sobre el escritorio, aunque en realidad ni siquiera voltee a mirarlos, tome mi Ipod y enchufe los audifonos en mis oidos, la musica comenzo a sonar en todo lo alto, comence a dar tumbos por toda la habitación tratando de seguir el ritmo de la musica, la pista termino y do paso a una cancion mas tranquila, una balada de esas que daban sueño, ni siquiera recordaba haberla cargado, me tumbe sobre la cama a escuchar la, en realidad no era del todo mala, aunque en realidad no era muy mi estilo, poco a poco me comenzo a vencer el sueño, en parte por el cansancio del trabajo de aquella mañana.

La musica siguió tocando hasta que finalmente se detubo después de haber tocado todas las canciones cargadas en el aparato.

La voz de mi madre me saco de mi letargo.

― Mike… despierta ― dijo moviendome un poco para despertarme.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― pregunte aun medio adormilado.

― Casi las nueve… ― indico acariciandome el cabello sentada a lado mio.

― ¿Las nueve? ¿Tanto dormi? ― dije incorporandome mirando hacia todos lados ― ¡La cena! ― exclame incorporandome de un salto al recordar que habia quedado de pedir algo ya que habiamos quedado por la mañana de cenar con Jeff.

― No te preocupes ― dijo tranquilizandome ― Decidimos que era mejor que se fuera a descansar, fue un dia bastante pesado… ― indico.

― Que lastima… ― dije tratando de sonar sincero, aunque en realidad me alegraba ― ¿Tienes hambre? ― la cuestione ― Creo que ha quedado algo de lo quepedi alla abajo ― indique refiriendome a los restos de la piza que habia dejado sobre la mesa de la sala.

― En realidad no mucha… ― admitio ― Creo que mejor me ire a descansar ― indico quitandose los zapatos, en realida parecia bastante cansada.

― Esta bien, creo que bajare a recogere mi desorden y hare lo mismo ― indique levantandome dispuesto a limpiar un poco del desorden que habia dejado.

― Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana cariño ― dijo dandome un beso en la frente y de inmediato se encaminohacia su cuarto con los zapatos en la mano.

Estaba apunto de bajar cuando la escuche llamarme.

― Por cierto… ― dijo asomandose por el umbral de la puerta de su habitacion ― esta mañana te ha llamado una chica ― indico.

Aquello llamo mi atencion, recordando la llamada que habia recibido en el almacen del Sr. Braddy esa misma mañana.

― ¿Una chica? ― la cuestione desconcertado mirandola desde el pasillo ― ¿Te ha dicho su nombre? ―

― No… solo pregunto si era la casa de Mike Stevenson, colgo en cuanto le dije que acabas de marcharte a trabajar, solo agrego que te llamaria ahí… ―

― ¿Le has dado el telefono del almacen? ―

Mama puso cara de haber metido la pata.

― ¿Hice mal? ― me cuestiono inquieta.

― No… ― admiti ― Lo que me extraña es que no te haya dado su nombre, supongo que debe de ser alguna chica del colegio… ―

― Si vuelve a llamar asegurate de preguntarle su nombre esta vez… ― indique comenzando a decender por las escaleras tratando de no darle mayuor importancia a aquel asunto. M e detube un momento para cuestionar nuevamente a mama, una idea habia cruzado por mi mente.

― ¿Crees que pudo ser Hanna? ― la cuestione.

Mama volvio a asomarse.

― No ― indico rotundamente ― conozco la voz de Hanna perfectamente, tubo que tratarse de alguna otra chica ― indico ― Quizas sea alguna admiradora secreta ― indico en tono de guasa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

― Pues ni idea de quien se trate… ― dije sin tener pista de quien se trataba.

Nuevamente me despedi de ella y me encamine a la planta baja, rapidamente junte los restos de la pizza y los meti al refrigerador, doble la caja y la meti en el bote de la basura junto con el par de latas de soda, envuelto en aquel silencio no pude dejar de pensar en aquel estraño par de llamadas, no podia negar que comenzaba a inquietarme ¿Quién podia ser aquella amiga misteriosa? en fin, lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era preocuparme por algo que quizas solo era una tonteria. Subi nuevamente a mi habitación dispuesto a dormir; por un momento pense queno podria conmciliar el sueño pero para mi fortuna en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada comence a quedarme dormido.

Aquella noche no hubo sueños ni pesadillas, simplemente descanso, que buena falta me hacia después de las noches que me habia pasado en vela.

El domingo se fue tan rapido que nisiquiera tube tiempo de preocuparme por nada, aun mas después de que me entere que mi madre habia quedado en ir a comer con Jeff como compensación por la cena que habia tenido que cancelar el dia anterior y mas al enterarme que habia tenido la grandiosa idea de incluirme en el plan, aunque después de todo me pase un rato ameno, no podia negar que Jeffe era un buen tipo, por lo poco que habia pesacado durante las platicas con mi madre debia tener alrededor de los cuarentaitantos, o algo asi, aunque en realidad parecia mas joven, hacia mas de tres años que habia quedado viudo, por suerte para mi, no tenia hijos, no pude evitar preguntarme lo que hubiera pasado si aparte de todo hubiera tenido que lidear con los hijos del pretendiente de mi mama. Aquello ubiera sido interesante.

El lunes por la mañana, como de costumbre, me tocaba abrir el almacen, aquella mañana me desperte particularmente tarde por lo cual tube que salir corriendo, cuando finalmente arribe a Main Street me di cuenta de que Paul ya habia llegado y me esperaba de pie afuera del establecimiento con una mirada de desesperación. En realidad no era del tipo que hablara mucho, pero llebabamos una relacion cordial, era un par de años mayor que yo y trabajaba con el Sr. Brady desde que habia cumplido la mayoria de edad, de eso hacia ya mas de seis años, hacia un par de meses que lo habian asendido y ahora era el encargado de llebar la gerencia de la tienda cuando el Sr. Braddy tenia que salir a atender sus asuntos. Por su actitud me di cuenta de que no me escaparia de una buena llamada de atencion.

― Llegas tarde Stevenson ― me indico en cuanto me baje de la bicicleta.

― Se me han pegado las sabanas… ― dije mientras ponia la cadena para evitar que los delincuentes me dejaran andando a pie ― Apenas pasan de las ocho, no te pongas pesado ― dije.

Paul sonrio y me extendio la mano para que le entregara la llaves.

― ¿Supiste que Matt renuncio? ― me cuestiono mientras abria los candados para abrir.

― Si ― indique halando la cortina hacia arriba ― El Sr. Braddy me conto que habia renunciado ― indique.

Los dos no encaminamos al interior, Paul se dirigio directamente a la caja mientras que yo me dispuse a buscar la escoba para barrer la acera.

― Por suerte encontramos rapidamente un reemplazo ― indico contando el dinero que habia quedado.

― ¿A si? ― lo cuestione mirandolo de pie en la entrada ― ¿Alguien conocido? ―

― No lo se… lo contrato el Sr. Braddy, bueno, mas bien la contrato ― corrigió Paul.

― ¿Una chica? ― aquello en realidad me sorprendio ― ¿Para el almacen? ― pregunte al encontrarlo ilogico.

― Al parecer la va a dejar en la caja y Bryan trabajara contigo en la bodega ―

― Genial ― pense ― ¿Y como le ha caido la noticia? ―

― Pues hasta ahora lo ha tomado bastante bien… ― indico Paul ― Supongo que eso se debe a que aun no se lo dice el Sr. Brady ―

Los dos echamos a reir al mismo tiempo consientes de que a Bryan no le haria mucha gracia tener que trabajar en la bodega. Estaba a punto de salir para comenzar con mis tareas cuando de repente la puerta se abrio dando paso a una chica, la mas linda que habia vista hasta entonces, en realidad supuse que se trataba de algun turista, ya que no recordaba haberla visto jamas.

― Disculpa ― se dirigio a mi ― ¿Se encontrara el Sr Brady? ― me cuestiono.

― No… aun no llega ― indique ― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ― Ofreci amablemente.

― Soy… ― la chica parecia bastante nerviosa ― El Sr., Brady me contrato, soy la nueva empleada del almacen ―

Paul quien habia estado escuchandonos desde la caja se apresuro a acercarse a nosotros.

― Kelly ¿No es asi? ― la cuestiono dirigiendose a ella con tono conquistador, al parecer el tambien habia notado la belleza de la chica, y en realidad no podia culparlo, tenia el cabello negro y risado casi hasta la espalda, lo cual contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, su rostro era perfecto, tenia lo ojos color miel y uno slabios rojos, en realida la chica parecia una modelo sacada de una de esas revistas de moda que habia en los anaqueles junto a la caja de cobro.

― Soy Paul, el gerente ― se presento el chicohaciendo énfasis en la palabra gerente ― Acompañame, yo mismo te instruire en lo que necesites saber ― alego llebandose a la chica al interior de la tienda mientras que yo por mi parte permanecia estatico mirandola desde la entrada.

― Ponte a trabajar Stevenson ― ordeno Paul en un evidente intento de alardear frente a Kelly.

Torci un gesto de disgusto que Paul no alcanzo a ver pero que a Kelly parecio resultarle gracioso ya que me brindo una timida sonrisa.

Cerca del medio dia, como era mi costumbre Sali a tomar un pequeño descanso, de inmediato encendi un cigarrillo y comence a exalar el blanquizco humo del tabaco, aqul dia en particular no habia mucha gente asi que un instante después Kelly salio tratando de estirar un poco las piernas.

― ¿Qué tal tu primer dia? ― la cuestione tratando de entablar un poco de platica.

― No esta del todo mal… ― dijo recargandose contra la pared mirando a los transeúntes que pasaban.

― No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? ― la cuestione.

― Acabo de llegar, hace solo una semana… ¿Puedo? ― dijo señalando los cigarrillos que habia dejado sobre el borde del aparador.

Me apresure a tomarla y ofrecerle uno, de inmediato saque mi encendedor.

― Es un feo habito ― dije en tono de broma.

Kelli sonrio. No pude evitar notar lo linda que era su sonrisa.

― ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste a West Hill? ― me pregunto.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí? ― dije al escuchar aquello.

― No lo se… mas bien lo supuse, no parecer haber crecido en este pueblo… parecer mas bien un chico de gran ciudad… dejame adivinar… ¿San Diego? ―

Negue con la cabeza.

― New York… poco mas de dos años ― respondi sonriendo.

― ¿Bastante aburrido no? ― dijo refiriendose al pueblo.

― Bastante… y tu ¿De donde vienes? ―

― L.A. ― indico mirandome, su mirada era impactante.

― ¿Y que te trajo a este pueblo? ― la cuestione cociente de que aquello debia haber sido un cambio de vida bastante radical.

― Mi padre… ―

― Oh, ya veo… ¿vives aquí con el? ―

Su expresión parecio cambiar radicalmente al escuchar mi ultima pregunta.

― Yo naci aquí… ― indico con un dejo de tristeza en su voz ― me fui en cuanto cumpli l a mayoria de edad, tu sabes, queria conocer el mundo, jamas me gusto vivir en este lugar, aunque finalmente tube que regrasar ―

― ¿Tubiste? ― la cuestione sin comprender.

― Mi padre fallecio… tube que venia a arreglar todo al ser su unico pariente ―

― Lo lamento ―

― ¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí? ― la cuestione, aunque en realidad debia de tener la intencion de quedarse ya que habia decidido solicitar el empleo en el almacen del Sr. Braddy.

― Necesito arreglar algunas cosas, quizas un par de meses o algo asi… ¿Y tu? ― me cuestiono esta vez ella a mi ― ¿Vives solo? ―

― Con mi madre… ―

― ¿Y tu padre? ―

― Fallecio cuando yo era muy pequeño… ― dije sin dar pie a querer hablar mas de aquel asunto.

Lance la colilla del cigarrillo lo mas lejos que pude. Mire al interior de la tienda, Paul nos obserbaba desde el interior con un gesto de molestia mas que evidente.

― Es mejor que me ponga a trabajar o a Paul le va a dar un ataque ― indique ― ¿Vienes? ― dije ofreciendole mi brazo, ella lo tomo y entramos juntos sonrientes, aquello parecio no gustarle mucho a Paul quien de inmediato se apresuro a reprendernos.

― Me da mucho gusto ver que se leban tan bien pero esto no es un café, asi que ponganse a trabajar ― nos riño molesto.

― Tranquilo ― dije soltando a Kelly ― No hay ni un solo cliente ― dije haciendo una señal evidenciando el local vacio a esepcion de nosotros tres ― Solo estabamos tomando un descanso ―

― Hay mucho que hacer en la bodega Stevenson… esas cajas no van a acomodarse solas ― indico crispado.

Me apresure hacia la bodega, lo que menos queria era seguirle dando pie a Paul para que se luciera frente a Kelly, antes de entrar hice un gesto arremedando a Paul, provocando que mi nueva compañera sonriera de mi ocurrencia.

Pase el resto de la mañana acomodando cajas en la bodega, mientras que Paul aprobechaba para enseñarle a Kelly algunas cosas que debia saber, desde como manejar la registradora hasta la forma en que debia saludar y atender a los clientes. Un rato después finalmente llego la hora de salida, como de costumbre me despedi de Paul quien ya estaba dandole indicaciones a Bryan quien no parecia muy contento, al parecer ya se habia enterado que tendria que cambiar de lugar con la chica nueva.

― Son ordenes del Sr. Brady… ― escuche decir a Paul dando por terminado aquel asunto, Bryan se encamino almacen de mala gana.

― ¿Puesde creerlo? ― me dijo con enojo mirando a Kelly ― Lo que puede hacer una cara bonita ― alego.

― No negaras que a cualquiera lo convence esa cara ― indique

Bryan solto un bufido de frustración.

― Venga, no negaras que es linda, ademas no pretenderas que ella se ponga a cargar las pesadas cajas que llegan ¿O si? Ademas ― agregue ― si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Matt, finalmente el fue el que renuncio ―

― Tienes razon ― indico Bryan ― Ese Matt me las va a apagar… ― y sin decir mas se metio a la bodega dispuesto a comenzar con su trabajo.

Abance hasta la caja de cobro donde Kelly terminaba de atender a un cliente. Comence a empacar las cosas y después de enregarlas me dirigi a ella.

― ¿Trabajaras tiempo completo? ― la cuestione

― Si… y tu ¿Y te vas? ―

― Si, tengo clases―

― Eso es lo bueno de haberme tomado un año sabatico, no tengo que preocuparme de la escuela… ―

― Ojala y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo ― indique ― Entonces nos vemos maña ― me despedi.

Sali de la tienda y de inmediato monte en mi bicicleta, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a Kelly quien continuaba atendiendo a los clientes. En realidad era una chica bastante linda.

No pude evitar lamentar el hecho de que quizas en un par de meses tendria que marcharse, tendria que aprobechar el tiempo.


	9. Chapter 8: Sorpresas y Explicaciones

8

SORPRESAS Y EXPLICACIONES

Por la tarde al llegar a la escuela nuevamente volvi a sentir el hueco en el estomago producto de lo que sabia, me esperaba, en primera trate de pensar alguna forma de evitar toparme con Jason, lo cual era prácticamente imposible ya que ambos íbamos en el mismo grupo, tambien tenia que arreglar el problema con mis amigos, que como de costumbre platicaban en el sitio de siempre mientras esperaban el inicio de la primera clase, por un momento tuve el impulso de ir con ellos pero preferí no hacerlo, aun no estaba listo para soportar reclamos― y sabia que tendrían mucho que reclamar ― habia pasado una mañana verdaderamente agradable después de conocer a mi nueva compañera de trabajo como para arruinarlo, por lo menos primero queria tentar el terreno y sabir siexistia la posibilidad de congraciarme con ellos asi que me encamine directamente hacia el salón, estaba seguro que estaría vacío, ninguno de mis compañeros entraba hasta que veían que el profesor hubiera llegado, pero aquel día parecía haber una acepción, casi lamente no haberme acercado a mi ex amigos cuando al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa de que Jason ya estaba en aquel sitio, seguramente había tenido el mismo pensamiento que yo y había creído que aquel era un buen escondite.

Para mi suerte Jason ni siquiera levanto la mirada del libro que leía, así que tenía la oportunidad de salir lo más rápido posible, aunque eso seria demasiado ― me dije obligandome a desistir de la idea de marcharme ― así que entre al aula mientras mis pasos resonaban con el eco de la habitación. Me senté en mi sitio habitual y saque el libro de aritmética, era caso perdido intentar responder siquiera la primera ecuación, así que lo deje caer pesadamente sobre el pupitre sin siquiera abrirlo, provocando un fuerte sonido, Jason levanto la mirada de su lectura pero inmediatamente volvió a bajarla.

El sonido de la campana anuncio el inicio de la clase, mis compañeros fueron entrando poco a poco al salón hasta que todos los asientos estuvieron ocupados, a excepción de los de Jack, Ted y Hanna, supuse que se habían acobardado, todos sabíamos que era preferible evitar a Carter, sobre todo cuando no hacíamos los deberes, me lamente de no haber hecho lo mismo, hubiera podido irme por ahí hasta que comenzara la siguiente clase, ese día teníamos ingles con la profesora Meyer, una chica solo un par de años mayor que cualquiera del grupo quien recibía su primer oportunidad para impartir cátedra, apenas la conocimos nos percatamos de su inexperiencia pero eso no importaba, la mayoría de los presentes nos la pasábamos muy bien durante sus clases.

Carter apareció por el umbral de la puerta y de inmediato se sentó en su escritorio.

― Por sus caras sospecho que nadie ha hecho los deberes ― dijo en tono burlón.

Su sonrisa lo delataba.

― Yo si los he hecho profesor Carter ― dijo Stwart levantando la mano desde la parte delantera del salón.

El profesor hizo caso omiso de las palabras del chico y de inmediato me dirigió una sonrisa que delataba satisfacción mezclada con odio.

― ¿Qué sucedió con usted Sr. Stevenson? ¿Acaso sus dotes aritméticas desaparecieron tan rápido como vinieron? ―

El viejo verdaderamente estaba disfrutando ponerme en evidencia, apreté los dientes tratando de evitar que una maldición escapara de mis labios.

Era preferible mantenerme callado y no decir nada que diera pie a más humillaciones.

Y entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los presentes esperabamos.

Jason se levanto de su asiento y coloco el libro de aritmética sobre el escritorio frente a Carter.

― Yo si pude resolverlas y Mike hizo lo mismo ― dijo mirándome inexpresivo.

Esta ves por mas que lo intente no pude evitarlo y solté una maldición por lo bajo ¿Acaso aquella era su forma de vengarse de la forma en que lo había hechado de mi casa?, si no habia duda, aquello era su forma de cobrarse de cómo lo había tratado la noche que habia ido a verme a mi casa con el rpetexto de arreglar las cosas.

― Entrégueme su libro Sr. Stevenson ― ordeno el profesor mirándome con desden sin poder creer las palabras de Jason.

Aquella orden me tenso, imagine lo que diría Carter al ver todas las respuestas en blanco.

― No hice los deberes profesor Carter ― indique bajando la mirada nuevamente.

― Levántese y traiga el libro acá Sr Stevenson ― ordeno nuevamente.

Al ver que aquello no tenía salida tome mi libro y me encamine al frente.

Carter prácticamente me arrebato el libro de las manos mientras yo le dedicaba a Jason una mirada descarada de reproche.

― Si gusta puede revisar ― indico Jason adelantándose a Carter quien estaba apunto de decir algo ― Podrá creer que nos hemos copiado mutuamente pero como podrá notar los procedimientos que utilizamos para resolver cada uno de los ejercicios es diferente ― indico evidenciando aquel detalle que seguramente Carter utilizaria en nuestra contra.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Carter abría mi libro en las páginas que yo pensaba estarían en blanco, pero no, ahí se podía leer claramente los largos procedimientos de cada uno de los ejercicios, en una letra que por mucho era similar a la mía. Cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que aquellos ejercicios habian sido resueltos por mi.

La expresión de Carter se tenso aun más dejando atrás el goce que segundos antes mostraba.

― Siéntense ― ordeno Carter al ver que no tenia nada que decir al respecto.

No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho, a pesar de no entender como había sucedido aquello, pero estaba seguro que Jason había tenido algo que ver. El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Carter se limito a explicar el siguiente tema del programa, sin poder evitar lanzarnos miradas de odio de vez en cuando tanto a mí como a Jason.

Al sonar la campaña todos nos apresuramos a salir, Jasón avanzo con paso rápido y yo detrás de él, esta vez no hiba a permitir que se saliera por la tangente, tendria que explicarme como lo había hecho y no aceptaría otra de sus historias, esta vez estaba empeñado en sacarle la verdad y saber de una buena vez quien… o que era.

― ¡Parker! ― grite alcanzándolo en las escaleras.

Pude notar que Jason habia alcanzado a escucharme pero no se detuvo, al contrario, apresuro aun mas el paso. Llegamos hasta el patio y estaba a punto de darle alcance pero repentinamente alguien me tomo por el brazo deteniéndome.

― Mike tenemos que hablar ― Era Hanna quien al parecer me estaba esperando de pie en la entrada del edificio.

― Ahora no es buen momento ― indique tratando de seguir tras Jason.

Estaba seguro que trataría de explicar el porque había decidido inventarse lo de mi supuesta enfermedad para no invitarme a la fiesta que habia dado en su casa el viesner anterior.

Por favor Mike ― rogo Hanna suplicante.

No tube mas remedio que detenerme a escucharla.

― Yo… ― Mi amiga parecía verdaderamente apenada pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que trate de fingirme lo mas ofendido posible.

― No tenemos nada de que hablar… ― indique mirandola con desdén.

― Mike… yo te puedo explicar ― dijo caminando detrás de mi.

― ¿Explicarme que? ― dije mirándola muy serio ― Diste una fiesta y no me invitaste, me lo merezco por ser un cabeza dura y dejarlos por ese… por Parker ― recalque aunque estuve a punto de llamarlo de otra manera.

― ¿Te peleaste con él? ― me cuestiono asombrada.

― Es un idiota ― fue lo unico que atine a decir.

Hanna sonrió al escucharme decir aquello.

― Entonces volveremos a ser solo los cuatro ― alego satisfecha.

Negué con la cabeza.

― Jack no me perdonara jamás haberlos dejado por… ―

― Por ese fenómeno ― escuche decir desde detrás de mi, era mi amigo quien venia acompañado de Ted, habían alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación que sostenía con Hanna.

― Si… es un fenómeno ― dije casi sin pensar.

Jack me ofreció el cigarrillo que venia fumando, supe que aquella era su forma de decirme que todo estaba olvidado. Di una bocanada, para sorpresa de todos tosí ahogándome con el humo ― ¡Que asco! ― exclame, aquel morro sabio asqueroso.

Mis tres amigos me miraron sorprendidos.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ― me cuestiono Jack mientras recogía el cigarro del suelo.

― ¿Qué demonios es eso? ― dije escupiendo un poco ― ¡Sabe a rayos! ― alegue.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ― alego Jack soltando una profusa bocanada de humo gris.

Y entonces me quede helado recordando lo que unos días antes habían platicado con Jason Parker.

― Dame acá ― dije quitándole nuevamente el cigarrillo, lo examine detenidamente, era un cigarrillo común y corriente de la misma marca que Jack siempre acostumbraba comprar.

Los tres no dejaban de mirarme extrañados por mi actitud.

― Dos días con ese tipo y ya te empieza a comportar de forma extraña ― indico Ted divertido ― Te dije que debimos haberlo rescatado antes ― indico dirigiéndose a Jack.

― Ya déjenlo en paz ― me defendió Hanna ― Lo bueno es que ya estamos nuevamente juntos… ― dino contenta.

― Ahora cuéntanos Mike ¿Cómo es la casa Parker? ― dijo Ted muerto de la curiosidad. Sabía que aquello seria lo primero que me preguntarían. Casi lamente tener que quitarle la emoción, aquella historia era una de las pocas cosas interesantes que acontecían en West Hill.

― Es como cualquier otra casa ― dije sin demostrar demasiado interés en el tema.

― ¿Cómo son sus padres? ― esta vez fue Jack quien me cuestiono.

― Es huerfano ― indique recordando lo que Jason me habia contado ― Vive con su abuela y con su hermano pequeño, Eidrian ―

― ¿Cuántos años tiene? ― me cuestiono Hanna.

― Once o doce, no estoy muy seguro, no se lo pregunte ― indique.

Hanna parejo meditar sobre aquello un poco.

―- Que extraño ― comento ― ¿Sabes si va a la escuela? ― me cuestiono.

― Lo ignoro, aunque supongo que si… ― indique sin comprender ― ¿Por qué la pregunta? ―

― Mi hermano tiene casi la misma edad y jamás me ha platicado nada sobre la presencia del Hijo menor de los Parker ―

― ¿Acaso temes que sea un pequeño fenómeno como ese tal Jason? ― bromeo Jack al escuchar aquello ― Tu que opinas Mike ¿Podría serlo? ― me cuestiono.

Dude un poco antes de responder.

― No lo se, apenas y cruce un par de palabras con él ― indique ― aunque creo que es bastante retraído ― alegue recordando como se había escondido tras su hermano al conocerme.

― No lo culpo viniendo de esa familia de fenómenos… ― alego Jack encendiendo otro cigarrillo ― Deberían sacarlos de nuevo a patadas del pueblo ― alego con un dejo de odio en su voz.

Aquello llamo mucho mi atención.

― ¿De nuevo? ― dije sin entender ― ¿Acaso alguna vez han echado a los Parker de West Hill? ―

― Oh claro, tu no lo sabes ¿Verdad? ― indico Hanna entendiendo el motivo de mi pregunta.

― ¿Saber que? ―

― Los Parke han vivido en West Hill desde hace muchos años, mi aubelo dice que hace mucho eran una de las familias mas ricas de la region… ―

― Si eran dueños de la fundicion ― agrego Ted.

― Si, y por el mismo motivo jamas debieron dejar que ninguno de sus decendientes volviera a pisar este pueblo ― alego Jack molesto.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba a ami amigo dirigirse con tanto odia hacia la familia de Jason.

― ¿Por qué odias tanto a los Parker Jack? ― pregunto Ted adelantándoseme ― Tengo entendido que tu abuelo trabajo para ellos cuando era joven ― señalo.

― Si y lo dejaron en la ruina cuando desaparecieron y no solo a él, también a muchas de las familias que dependían directamente de sus trabajos en las industrias de esa gente ― revelo molesto.

― ¿Los arruinaron? ¿Por qué? ― Lo cuestione yo esta vez interesado en saber aquello, hasta entonces no entendía el porque la mayoría de los habitantes de West Hill detestaban tanto aquella familia, aquello parecía explicarlo.

― ¿Conoces la vieja fundición a las afueras de West Hill? ― indico Jack.

Asenti como toda respuesta.

― Era propiedad de esa familia, mi abuelo me contó que en ella había mas de 300 trabajadores, la mayoría de aquí, se dedicaban a fundir acero, mi abuelo decia que aquellos fueron los años mas prósperos de la región, pero después de lo que sucedio los Parker desaparecieron con lo cual todo se vino abajo ―

― ¿Aque te refieres con "lo que sucedió"? ― pregunte sin entender aquello ultimo.

― La fundición estallo ― señalo Ted.

Aquello me dejo pasmado.

― ¿Fue… un accidente? ― pregunte con temor de la respuesta.

― Algunos dicen que si ― prosiguió narrando Jack ― otros piensan que los Parker provocaron todo ―

― Valla… ― fue lo único que atine a decir.

― Desde entonces la Familia Parker ha sido repudiada por los habitantes de West Hill, los familiares de las victimas los sacaron del pueblo y nunca mas volvimos a saber de ellos… hasta ahora ― Agrego Ted a modo de conclusión de aquella macabra historia.

― ¿Como fue que tu abuelo sobrevivió? ― indague sin poder dejar pasar aquel detalle.

― Lo despidieron ― índico Jack.

― Un día antes de la explosión ― agrego Ted quien al parecer ya había escuchado aquella historia con anterioridad ― ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo suerte! ―

― Si no lo hubieran despedido toda esa gente aun estuviera viva… ― discrepo Jack convencido.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Jack parecia muy convencido de aquello, asi que no quise dejar de preguntar el motivo de sus palabras.

― Mi abuelo era responsable de la seguridad ― explico mi amigo ― Durante todo el tiempo que es estuvo a cargo jamás ocurrió ni el mas leve accidente dentro y fuera de la planta, muchos incluso creyeron que… ― Jack se detuvo antes de concluir la frase.

― ¿Lo culparon del accidente? ― indique adivinando lo que seguía.

― Por un tiempo ― señalo Jack, aquello parecía afectarle demasiado y comencé a comprender el porque despreciaba tanto a Jason ― Muchos creyeron que habia probocado el accidente para vengarse de los Parker por haberlo despedido ― agrego.

― Por eso odias al chico Parker ¿No es así? ― lo cuestione.

― ¿Te parece poco? ― me cuestiono molesto.

― Honestamente me parece un poco injusto, Jason no tubo la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre o su abuelo ― indique defendiéndolo, aunque de inmediato supe que había hecho mal pues Jack me miro con odio.

Hanna noto también aquello y decidió darle fin a la platica tendiendo que se provocara un nuevo altercado entre nosotros.

― ¿Podemos ya dejar el tema? ― sugirió la chica, lo que menos debíamos hacer en ese momento era hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese chico o su familia.

― Mike tiene razón, ya olvidémonos de ese fenómeno y vámonos ― dijo Jack encaminándose rumbo a la salida.

― ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ― pregunte conciente de que aun teníamos ingles con Miss Meyer.

― ¿Cómo que a donde? tenemos que celebrar tu regreso al grupo ― indico Jack dejando de lado el tono sombrío que había adoptado al hablar de su abuelo y el accidente en la tundidora Parker, parecía muy feliz de que hubiera vuelto y me lamente por haber sido tan tonto por haber dejado a mis amigos por un completo extraño que apenas y conocía.

― Vamos entonces ― dije sin poder negarme aa ceptar su invitacion.

Los cuatro salimos de la escuela mientras los chicos me contaban las anécdotas de las fiesta en casa de Hanna, lo mas divertido fue Rob Dwglas, se había emborrachado y termino devolviendo la cena en los rosales de la madre de mi amiga, pero aquello no había sido lo peor, los vecinos se habían quejado tanto del escándalo que había armado que terminaron llamando a la policía, Ted jamás había visto tan enojados a los padres de nuestra amiga. Quien finalmente termino castigada por dos semanas.

― Pero valió la pena, nadie que no haya estado ahí opinaría lo contrario ― alego satisfecha.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en el Hole, un café donde regularmente no reuníamos cuando no teniamos nada mejor que hacer, en realidad auquello sucedia con mucha frecuencia, sobre todo por los pocos sitios con los que contaba West Hill para distraerse. El Hole era un sitio lleno de cuadros de distintos pintores, un Dalí, un Picasso, algo de Goya, por supuesto todas eran copias pero aquello le daba un toque bastante interesante. La música había sido repartida en géneros, aquel día tocaban Grunge, que no era de mis favoritos pero aun asi me entretenía tarareando la música, Ted por su parte habia comenzado a flirtear con una de las camareras como siempre era su costumbre, Hanna bebía un cóctel de un color extraño mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y Jack por su parte seguía expulsando humo como una chimenea ensimismado en sus pensamientos, yo por mi parte jugaba con el popote de mi refresco pensando en Kelly, la chica nueva del trabajo.

― Mejor vámonos chicos ― dijo Hanna dando el ultimo sorbo a aquella bebida azul, saco la cereza y la lanzo dentro de su boca, un instante después saco un moño perfecto hecho con la pata de la fruta ― Si llego tarde mis padres me van a castigar hasta el año que viene.

― Vamos entonces dije levantándome del sillón donde nos encontrábamos los cuatro sentados ―

Y al hacerlo sentí un escalofrió, al darme cuenta de que Parker estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la planta baja del lugar.

Volví tomar asiento buscando una excusa para quedarnos un rato mas, lo menos que quería en aquel momento es que mis amigos se dieran cuenta de que el se encontraba ahí.

― Tomemos una ronda mas antes de marcharnos, yo invito ― dije nervioso sin ocurrírseme otra cosas y antes de que pudieran siquiera aceptar mi ofrecimiento le solicite a la mesera las bebidas.

― ¡Tú ni siquiera bebes! ― índico Hanna sorprendida de escucharme pedir cuatro cervezas.

― Pues creo que ya es tiempo de que empiece a hacerlo ¿No creen? ― indique mirando disimuladamente tratando de evitar que mis amigos se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Parker..

Jack, Hanna y Ted me miraron extrañados por mi conducta.

― Mis padres me van a asesinar… ― dijo Hanna tomando asiento nuevamente.

― Vamos mujer… no pueden molestarse mas de lo que ya están ― dijo Ed.

― Ted tiene razón ― secundo Jack ― Jamas los habia oido gritarte de esa manera ― dijo burlon.

Hanna frunció el seño conciente de que sus padres no estarían nada contentos pero permaneció sentada en su lugar dejando su bolso nuevamente a un lado.

― Me disculpan un segundo ― dije levantándome ― necesito ir al baño ― indique.

De inmediato me encamine a la planta baja con una sola idea en la cabeza, era mas que obvio que Parker estaba ahí para molestarme, no le había bastado con lo que había hecho en la clase de Carter, estaba seguro de que si los demás lo veían habría problemas así que tendría que persuadirlo para que se marchara o se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Pero para mi sorpresa mientras descendía por la estrecha escalera de metal, vi como se levantaba de su asiento y salía del local, tuve el impulso de gritarle pero sabía que eso podria llamaría la atención de mis amigos y eso era lo que menos quería en aquel momento, me dispuse a seguirlo. Una vez afuera me sorprendí al no verlo por ningún lado, apenas habían pasado unos segundos después de haber salido pero no había ni rastro de el, camine un poco mas allá esperando encontrarlo escondido pero nada, había desaparecido.

― ¿A quien buscas? ― Me pregunto Jack sorprendiéndome por su repentina aparicion.

― A nadie ― mentí tratando de disimular.

Pude notar que Jack parecia nervioso y trataba de decir algo pero no se atrevia.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― lo cuestione aquneu en realidad sospechaba que mi amigo estaba tratandode disculparse.

― Yo… bueno ― tartamudeo ― Lamento como te trate ― se disculpo finalmente.

― Me lo tenia merecido ― dije ― Aunque mi intención nunca fue dejarlos por Ja… por Parker ― corregí.

― Ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta ― indico Jack poniéndose serio ― No se, pero me inspira bastante desconfiada, además, tu quizás no lo sepas pero hay muchos rumores sobre esa familia ― advirtió

― Después de lo que paso en la fundición es más que natural…― indique sin querer hablar mucho al respecto.

― No es solo eso… ― alego ― También se dice que pasan cosas muy raras en la Mansión Parker, tu mismo conoces algunas de las historias que se cuentan ― agrego.

― Es una casa común y corriente ― dije, no tenia caso alimentar mas aquella superstición, además, yo mismo había comprobado que no era mas que eso.

― Aun así… se dicen cosas de esa familia ― repitió de nuevo.

― Cosas… ― aquello ultimo y el tono de voz de mi amigo encendió nuevamente mi curiosidad ― ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ―

― Bueno… mi abuelo decía que había conocido a Emmet Parker, studiaron juntos en la misma escuela en la que ahora vamos nosotros ―

― ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? ― indique sin comprender

― Mi abuelo decía que después de terminar la escuela los Parker se fueron de Wets Hill por una temporada y unos años después regresaron, para entonces mi abuelo ya estaba casado y mi padre tendria mas o menos la misma edad que nosotros… ―

― Sigo sin entender ― lo apresure

― Como sabes mi padre estudio también en West High ― prosiguió.

― Es la unica escuela de West Hill ― dije exasperado al no ver a donde quería llegar con aquel recorrido por la historia escolar de su abuelo y el abuelo de Jason ― ¿Cual es el punto? ―

― Mi papa tubo de compañero al hijo de Emmet Parker, su nombre era Charles Parker ―

― ¿Y? ― dije cruzándome de brazos ― ¿Llegaremos a algún punto o solo estas tratando de matarme de aburriemiento en cobro por haberlos abandonado por un fenómeno como Parker? ― alegue, mi semblante cambio al darme cuenta de la forma tan despectiva en que me había dirigido a Jason, trate de disimular.

― Mi abuelo decía que Emett Parker y Charles Parker eran el mismo sujeto ― dijo finalmente.

En mi cara se dibujo la incredulidad.

― Eso es imposible ― indique.

― Lo se ― admitió Jack ― Pero mi abuelo decía que no podía ser que padre e hijo fueran tan similares, tenían que ser la misma persona, además dice que jamás vio al padre después de que se marcho de West Hill, en su lugar aparecio el supuesto hijo quien fue el que se hizo cargo de la fundición ¿No te parece raro? ―

― Discúlpame pero tu abuelo debió equivocarse ― indique sin poder creer aquello ― Tal vez murió y era lógico que su hijo se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar… que hayan tenido cierto parecido no quería decir que tuvieran que ser la misma persona ― alegue tratando de dar explicación a aquello..

― Tal vez… pero mi abuelo aseguraba que eran completamente idénticos ―

Mediter aquel punto sin ocurrírseme nada esta vez con que debatirlo.

― Suponiendo que aquello fuera cierto ― dije tratando de indagar mas sobre las leyendas que corrían alrededor de los Parker ― ¿Cuál fue el veredicto de tu abuelo? ¿Cómo explicaba el hecho de que Emmet o Charles hubieran podido vivir tanto tiempo conservando la misma apariencia ― lo cuestione.

Jack permaneció en silencio unos segundo, parecía estar meditando si era prudente decir o no aquello.

― Mi abuelo decía… ― mi amigo hizo una pausa ― ¿Prometes no reírte? ― Me pidió antes de continuar.

― Dilo ya… ― lo apresure.

― Mi abuelo decía que la única manera de que alguien viviera tanto tiempo, que pudiera mantenerse de la misma edad era que fuera… ― hizo una pausa y miro hacia todos lados como revisando que nadie nos pudiera escuchar.

― ¿Qué fuera que? ― lo apresure.

― Un vampiro ― dijo finalmente

Sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada reprimida provocando que mi amigo se pusiera colorado.

― Prometiste no reírte ― me recrimino molesto.

Yo luchaba por dejar de hacerlo pero aquello era verdaderamente ridículo ― ¿Un vampiro? ¿De verdad creían que el padre de Jason Parker era un Vampiro? ― aquello tenía que ser una broma.

― Deja de reír o te tiro los dientes de un puñetazo ― amenazo Jack visiblemente incomodo por aquella situación.

― Hermano, es que lo que me dices es verdaderamente ridículo ― indique tratando de no seguir riendo ― Jason es extremadamente extraño pero te puedo asegurar que no es porque sea el hijo de un vampiro, para empezar los padres de Jason murieron en un accidente ―

― ¿Qué conveniente no? ― indico Jack al escuchar aquello ― el padre vuelve a desaparecer y el hijo es es que vuelve nuevamente a West Hill ― alego.

Pare de reir al darme cuenta de que Jack tenía un punto a su favor. La historia se volvía a repetir.

― Tratemos de ser un poco coherentes ― le solicite a Jack tratando poner aquello en perspectiva ― Para empezar los vampiros no pueden salir durante el día ― indique recordando aquellos detalles que siempre se mencionaban en las películas o libros que hablaban de estos seres, no eran una fuente fidedigna de datos pero era lo único que teníamos ― hemos visto a Jason Parker infinidad de veces caminar bajo el sol durante las clases, en segundo lugar en todo este tiempo que he vivido en West Hill jamás he escuchado nada parecido a un ataque de vampiro y no creo que los Parker puedan aguantar tanto tiempo sin alimentarse si es que en realidad fueran una familia de chupa sangre ¿Cómo pretendes que no me ría? ― le recalque.

― Yo solo te cuento lo que mi abuelo me dijo ― indico Jack quien empezaba a creer que había sido una verdadera tontería contarle aquello a su amigo ― Incluso en su lecho de muerte me hizo jurarle que jamás seria amigo de un Parker y mi intención es no romper esa promesa ―

― ¿Así que por eso reaccionaste tan mal cuando me hice su amigo? ― dije sonriendo complacido ― ¿Creíste que me iba a chupar la sangre? ― alegue burlón.

― Nunca debí contarte todo esto ― se lamento Jack ― Olvida lo que te dije y te lo advierto, ni una sola palabra de esto a Ted o a Hanna o te juro que… ― amenazo.

― OK, OK… Ni una palabra ― prometí levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramente.

Regresamos al interior del establecimiento, me di cuenta de que Jack y yo debimos tardas mas de lo esperado, en la mesa había ya un par de botellas vacías y al parecer nuestros amigos se habían tomado la libertad de pedir una ronda mas mientras aguardaban por nosotros ― ni modo ― pensé, no podía salirles ahora con que no bebería, así que aprovechando decidi hacer un brindis.

― Por los cuatro fantásticos ― dije levantando la botella marrón, el resto de mis amigos hicieron lo mismo.

― Por los cuatro fantásticos ― repitieron mis amigos chocando sus botellas con la mía.

Todos le dimos un sorbo, aquel líquido agrio y espumoso me hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado, era la primera vez que mis papilas gustativas percibían ese sabor y no me agrado demasiado. El segundo trago supo un poco mejor pero aun así siguió sin gustarme demasiado.

― Hasta el fondo ― indico Ted manteniendo mi botella en alto mientras Hanna hacia lo mismo con la de Jack ― Van una ronda atrás y tienen que emparejarse ― alego. El liquido fluyo por mi boca mientras yo me apresuraba a beber lo mas rápido que pude, aun así un poco de la bebida se derramo sobre mi camisa sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez que la botella se encontró vacía los cuatro soltamos un grito en señal de ánimo.

― Miren quien lo viera ― dijo Jack dándole un sorbo a su segunda cerveza como si se tratara de agua, yo hice lo mismo.

― Beban ustedes también ― dije apresurando a Ted y Hanna ― Se hace tarde y hace mas de media hora que salimos de clase de Miss Meyer ― indiqueconciente de que ya debian de àsar de las ocho de la noche aunque en realidad no me preocupo demasiado ya ques nadie me esperaba en casa, aquella noche mi madre había quedado de cenar en casa de una de sus amigas, así que no importaba mucho la hora en que legara.

― Mike tiene razón, mis padres se van a volver a ponerse furiosos ― alego Hanna al recordar que estaba castigada.

Jack y Ted se apresuraron a terminar su bebida mientras que Hanna prefirió dejarla a pesar de las protestas de todos, alegando que no podía llegar oliendo a cerveza pues su padres terminarían metiéndola en un convento de monja, aquello fue suficiente para no dejarla de molestar, haciendo bromas de como se vería usando un habito o la reacción de la madre superiora cuando se diera cuenta de que la chica no podía siquiera rezar un padre nuestro de corrido.

Treinta minutos después finalmente nos decidimos a pagar la cuenta dispuestos a marcharnos del lugar, Ted y Hanna abordaron un autobús de inmediato en cuanto estuvimos a un par de cuadras del café. Jack y yo nos quedamos solos parados en la acera. La noche era fría, así que me dispuse a ponerme la chaqueta.

― ¡Maldición¡ ― Exclame de repente al darme cuenta de que había olvidado tomarla del respaldo del sillón en el que habíamos estado sentados toda la tarde.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― me cuestiono Jack al escuchar mi expresión.

― He dejado la chaqueta en el Hole ― indique.

― Si quieres hay que regresar, tal vez aun siga ahí ― sugirió.

― No te preocupes… además quizás ya la haya pillado alguien, es mejor darla por perdida ― indique pesimista.

― Nada se pierde con probar ― insistió Jack.

― Es muy tarde y si regresamos mi madre me va a reñir toda la noche, es mejor que nos vallamos ― lo apresure.

― Si quieres vete, yo regresare haber si la encuentro y si tengo suerte te la llevo mañana a la escuela ― ofreció.

― Esta loco, déjalo ya ― indique.

― De cualquier modo pensaba regresar, señalo, mis padres han salido esta noche y no llegaran hasta tarde así que no tengo supervisión paternal esta noche… creo que seguiré la fiesta un rato mas ¿Qué dices? ― me pregunto en señal de invitación.

Supuse que aquella era la verdadera razón por la cual insistía en que regresáramos, por un instante tuve el impulso de aceptar pero recordé las advertencias de mi madre, así que decidí que lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

― Lo siento ― me disculpe ― Ya te dije que mi madre me asesinara si vuelvo a legar tarde ¿Lo dejamos para otra ocasión? ― le pregunte esperando que no se molestara por mi negativa.

― Muy bien… entonces nos vemos ― índico sin evidenciar disgusto alguno ― Veré si encuentro tu chaqueta ―

― Gracias ― indique, aunque en realidad dudaba que tuviera suerte.

Jack se encamino de regreso hacia el Hole mientras que yo por mi parte después de despedirme me encamine rumbo a mi casa a toda prisa.

West Hill respetaba las reglas de todo pueblo pequeño, pues para esa hora las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y eran pocos los autobuses que transitaban aun asi que prácticamente tenia toda la calle para mi solo. Unas cuadras mas adelante comencé a sentir los efectos de la cerveza sobre mi, un leve mareo me hizo comenzar a caminar en zigzag nublando un poco mi vista, aun así seguí caminado suponiendo que era un efecto normal en alguien que en su vida había probado una gota de alcohol. Seguí avanzando hasta llegar, justo a un par de cuadras antes de la casa Parker, estaba demasiado borracho y demasiado cansado para rodear por Madison Street y así evitar pasar justo frente a la casa embrujada, así que decidido seguí avanzando rogando por no toparke con Jason en el camino.

Un pensamiento vino a mi mente cuando comencé a sentir las arcadas, me sostuve de un buzón para no caer, definitivamente estaba ebrio ― Y con un par de cervezas ― me recrimine. Después de dejar mi almuerzo sobre la acera continué avanzando rogando por que nadie saliera en ese momento, seria demasiado bochornoso al día siguiente verle la cara a los vecinos. Pero para mi mala suerte escuche el sonido de un puerta abrirse y rogué por que me tragara la tierra en ese momento. A pesar de mi intento por avanzar me percate de que seguía aferrado al poste de un buzón escarlata, en el se encontraba con letras blancas escrito el apellido de la familia, lo leí con un poco de esfuerzo dado que mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas que por un segundo creí que sin querer me había subido a un tiovivo. Haciendo uso de la poca consciencia que aun me quedaba leí aquel apellido: Parker. Y entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y nuevamente comencé a avanzar, pero en dirección contraria a donde me dirigía, por lo poco que pude captar estaba siendo conducido al interior de aquella casa del buzón rojo, una vez adentro me di cuenta de que aquel sitio no me era desconocido, ahí estaban los cuadros con lo paisajes, las paredes pintadas en color beige y la chimenea, aunque para entonces el fuego ya estaba prácticamente a punto de extinguirse, solo quedaban unas cuantas brazas que se resistían a morir, aquella sin duda era la casa Parker y ese que me conducía escaleras arriba no podía ser otro que Jason.


	10. Chapter 9: Noche en la Casa Parker

9

UNA NOCHE EN LA CASA PARKER

Nuevamente sentí un sabor amargo que se extendió por mi boca, solo que esta vez el líquido caliente escapo totalmente mojándome la camisa quemándome un poco. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me tope con un techo banco en el cual había dibujados un sol y una luna, todo me daba vueltas provocando que aquel fuera un espectáculo bastante interesante aunque yo estaba tan aturdido que no pude disfrutarlo del todo.

― No deberías beber si no sabes controlarlo ― escuche decir a una voz a mi lado a la vez que nuevamente me pegaban a los labios una taza con aquel liquido amargo y caliente, negue con la cabeza tratando de evitar tomarlo ― Bebe, es café, te hará bien para que se te baje la borrachera que traes ― sugirió.

Me volvi aun mariado pero pude reconocer el rostro de Jason quein memiraba con un gesto divertido.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí ― le pregunte a aquel chico de tez clara y ojos grises que me miraba mientras trataba de hacerme tomar un sorbo de café.

― ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara afuera abrazado a nuestro buzón? ― me cuestiono.

No respondí y me limite a dejarme caer sobre la mullida cama, un sopor me invadió y comencé a quedarme dormido pero la voz de Jason Parker me hizo volver a abrir los ojos, la luna y el sol pintados en el techo seguían girando, aunque ahora a una velocidad más tranquila.

― Me gusta tu cuarto ― dije con voz entrecortada arrascando las "eses" dado que mi lengua parecía estar dormida ― el techo es muy interesante… ― indique soltando una risita boba.

― ¿Siempre celebras así con tus amigos? ― me pregunto sin prestar atención a mi sarcasmo con respecto a la habitación.

― Es la primera vez ― indique tratando de incorporarme si éxito ― Aunque estoy considerando seriamente hacerlo mas seguido ― indique ― Además no estaba celebrando… todo esto fue tu culpa ― le alegue recordando que por el había decidido pedir la primera ronda de la tarde.

― ¿Mi culpa? ― dijo sorprendido.

― ¿Que hacías en el Hole? ― lo cuestione jalándolo de la playera para acercarlo un poco más.

Parker se limito a mirarme sin decir nada.

― Jack se va a volver a molestar conmigo cuando se entere que estuve nuevamente en tu casa ― dije poniéndome serio, aquello si pareció llamar la atención del chico Parker.

― ¿Te importa? ― dijo subiendo la ceja con molestia.

― Claro que me importa ― respondí ― Es mi amigo ―

― Y porque debería molestarle que también seas amigo mió ― alego Parker frunciendo el seño al escuchar mis palabras.

― Porque le caes muy mal ― revele con la indiferencia propia de mi estado.

Jason me miro durativo, hice el intento de volver a quedarme dormido pero me sacudio tratando de despertarme.

― ¿Y eso porque? ― me cuestiono plenamente interesado.

Estaba tan cerca que pude percibir su frió aliento sobre mi rostro.

― Su abuelo dice… ― hice una pausa, me costaba trabajo recordar lo que Jason me había contado afuera del café ― A si… dice que tu, tu padre y tu abuelo son la misma persona ― indique explicándome como mi poca conciencia lo permitía.

Si hubiera estado un poco mas conciente hubiera podido notar la expresión en el rostro de Jason.

― Valla ― inquirió el chico ― ¿Y que mas? ― continúo. Sabia que seria fácil sacarme toda la sopa en el estado en que me encontraba y no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

― Dice que ustedes los Parker ― solté un hipido antes de continuar ― dice que tu siempre has tenido la misma edad y que eso se debe a que tu eres… ― no termine la frase, nuevamente el sueño me embargo y comencé a sentir que me iba hundiendo en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

Parker me sacudió un poco tratando de que terminara de hablar.

― ¿Que yo soy que? ― pregunto levantándome un poco jalándome de los hombros.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente con algo de dificultad.

― Dice que porque eres un vampiro… ― exprese con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sonriéndole.

El guardo silencio por un instante como meditando mis palabras, sin poder vitarlo su mirada cambio y un dejo de preocupación se vislumbro, aunque solo duro un segundo ya que de inmediato volvió a adoptar el mismo tono de suficiencia que lo había caracterizado desde que comencé a tratarlo.

― Los vampiros no existen ― alego serio.

― Lo mismo le dije yo pero ya sabes como es esta gente… ― dije ― Les gusta creer en supersticiones y en tonterías ―

― ¿Y tu que piensas al respecto? ― me cuestiono jalándome un poco mas hacia el. Parecía muy interesado en conocer mi opinión al respecto.

― A mi no me importa ― dije abrazándolo para sostenerme, el me afianzo a su vez tratando de mantenerme atento a la platica que manteníamos ― a mi me caíste bien y yo no creo en esas patrañas ―

Parker me miro con sus ojos grises como analizando si aquello en realidad era verdad.

― ¿Y si fuera cierto? ― me cuestiono en un tono que delataba un dejo de nerviosismo, aunque trato de ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

Suspire profundamente antes de responder aquella última pregunta y mire a Jason con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Entonces que mas da… serias mi amigo el vampiro ― dije al fin ― solo promete que no me morderás y no habrá ningún problema ― le solicite en tono de guasa. Y dicho esto me quede profundamente dormido en los brazos del chico Parker.

Jason sonrió al escuchar aquello último y acomodo al chico en su cama para después cubrirlo con la manta.

― Es una lastima que hayamos tenido esta platica contigo en un estado tan… inconveniente ― dijo mirando a Mike quien dormía a pierna suelta. De inmediato tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la casa de su amigo, había tenido a bien buscarlo primero en su celular consiente de que para esas horas la madre del chico debía esta muy preocupada por su tardanza. Para su alivio después de algunos tonos se activo la contestador automática y de inmediato dejo un mensaje avisando que el y Mike habían tenido que hacer un trabajo para el día siguiente y había tenido que quedarse pues terminarían demasiado noche, de cualquier modo tubo a bien dejar el numero de su casa por si quería comunicarse con él para cerciorarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, aunque por suerte la madre del chico no lo hizo.

El resto de la noche Jason se la paso velando el sueño de su amigo, estaba seguro que al día siguiente cuando despertara le tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, aunque por otro lado también estaba dispuesto a aclararle de una vez por todas el porque parecía haber tanto misterio alrededor de él y de su familia, había pasado toda la tarde hasta antes de encontrarlo fuera de su casa semiinconscientes debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, las palabras del chico durante su corta platica le habían servido para decidirse, a la mañana siguiente en cuanto amaneciera y el chico despertara estaba dispuesto a contarle todo y a revelarle aquel secreto que había guardado tan celosamente durante muchos años, estaba dispuesto a confiarle a Mike Stevenson que él en realidad las sospechar del abuelo de Jack eran ciertas, estaba dispuesto a revelarle que en realidad él era un Vampiro.


End file.
